A halál röpte
by Gilda Slytherin
Summary: Voldemort ifjúkori naplója.


**A halál röpte**

_"...korához képest meglepően fejlett varázserővel rendelkezett, és - ez volt a legérdekesebb és legnyugtalanítóbb - már rájött, hogy bizonyos mértékben irányítani tudja képességeit. Elkezdett tudatosan élni velük. Azt is láthattad, hogy nem véletlenszerűen kísérletezgetett, ahogy azt más ifjú varázslók teszik. Máris a többi emberrel szemben használta a mágiát: megfélemlítésre, büntetésre, uralkodásra. A megfojtott nyúlról és a barlangba csalt gyerekekről szóló történetek épp eleget elárultak... __Tisztában volt vele: ha akar, tud fájdalmat okozni." (Harry Potter és a félvér herceg, 265. old.)_

Tom Denem ifjúkori naplója. Mit érezhet egy 11 éves lelencgyerek, amikor megtudja, hogy varázsló? Hogyan alapozza meg a helyét az új környezetében? Mik a mozgatórugói a tetteinek, és hogyan jut el odáig, hogy véghezvigye őket?

_**Figyelmeztetés:**__ A mű szándékosan modern  
nyelvezetben íródott. Akit ez zavar, ne olvassa el! A napló továbbá jellegéből adódóan spontán, pillanatnyi gondolatokat tartalmaz, nem úgy, mint egy utólagosan írt, kerettörténettel bíró, olvasásra szánt e/1-es elbeszélés. Ebbe a naplóba Tom csak néhány, számára fontos eseményt, gondolatot jegyzett le, az iskola napi működése kevéssé kötötte le a figyelmét._

**193****7.**

_Június 17._

Megvan!

Whalley bőghet a naplója után. Most már az enyém!

Már el is olvastam, amit eddig írt. Teljesen be van szarva tőlem!!!! Most meg aztán tényleg, mire Martha doki kikúrálja, az egész intézet úszni fog a trutymóban. Nem érdekel! A kis hülye megérdemelte.

A naplót ezentúl én folytatom. Nem félek, hogy hozzányúlnak, tudják, hogy nagyon megbánnák. De azért mindent nem írok le.

Azzal kezdem, hogy ma kaptam egy ötöst angolból. Ez nem nagy szám, mert mindig ötös voltam, de ma a szemét Turner direkt bele akart zavarni a feleletbe, olyanokat kérdezett, amit nem is tanultunk. A végén sunyi pofával közölte, hogy négyes. Annyira felidegesített, hogy azon gondolkoztam, mi lenne, ha nekiugranék, hogy a fejét addig verjem a pad szélébe, amíg mozog. Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy mi volt a múltkor Ashleyvel, és kipróbáltam Turneren. Ez tök jó, sikerült vele is! Kicsit üveges lett a szeme, aztán beírta az ötöst.

Még mindig nem tudom, mi ez. Tök jó, hogy van, sőt, a legjobb dolog, ami történt velem ezen a csótánytanyán, az volt, amikor rájöttem, hogy különleges vagyok, csak akkor sem értem, mi ez. Smith kapott a múltkor egy képregényt, itt van a dobozomban, amiben kis zöld marslakók raboltak el egy nőt, aztán mire visszahozták, egy csomó furcsa dolgot tudott csinálni. Szerintem engem is ilyenek rabolhattak el, mikor aludtam. Azt már rég nem hiszem, hogy én vagyok a Megváltó, túl sok baromságot kéne csinálnom, nekem meg eszemben sincs a leprások között mászkálni, mint Jézus. De valamiért különleges vagyok, és szerintem csak az űrlények lehettek.

Már többször is eldöntöttem, nem foglalkozom vele, inkább kihasználom, amíg tart. De persze azért izgat, honnan vannak ezek a dolgok. Emlékszem, amikor először csináltam fura dolgokat, megijedtem. Mondjuk, mivel a saját ágyam gyulladt fel, nem csoda. Végül is ez volt a szerencse, mert mondhattam, hogy cigiztem az ágyban. Jobb volt egy hét szobafogság, minthogy hülyének nézzenek. Azt biztos nem hitték volna el, hogy az ágy magától gyulladt fel (a cigizést is nehezen hitték el, mert hétéves voltam).

Persze nem magától. Aznap egész nap engem szívattak a nagyok, és arra gondoltam épp, mi lenne, ha kigyulladna az épület, és mindenki szénné égne, csak én nem. Láttam, ahogy a hülye Tanya Schilley rusnya hájhurkái zsírrá olvadnak a tűzben. Tök jó volt, aztán kigyulladt az ágy. A szobafogság alatt jöttem rá, hogy azért gyulladt ki, mert én a tűzre gondoltam. Apróságokban máskor is volt már, hogy az történt meg, amire épp gondoltam. Amikor másodszor próbáltam ki a tüzes trükköt, a kert gyulladt fel körülöttem. Még jó, hogy el tudtam szelelni időben, és marha vicces volt nézni, ahogy mindenki visítozni kezd, és vizesvödrökkel rohangál.

De ez a tüzes dolog még jól jöhet. Olvastam egy könyvet, amiben a gyerek tüzet tudott gyújtani a tekintetével. Ennek nagyon örültem, de rájöttem, hogy én nem a tekintetemmel gyújtok tüzet, hanem a gondolataimmal, úgyhogy nem az lehet.

Közben kaja volt, és a nyanya kihirdette, hogy Whalley naplója eltűnt. Közben úgy nézett rám, mint aki tud valamit. Mit bámul?? Tök idegesítően tud nézni, de visszabámultam, velem hiába próbál farkasszemet nézni, én mindenkinél tovább bírom. Most is ő fordult el, és remélem, fájt a szeme utána. A napló marad nálam.

_Július 5._

Rohadt szemetek!!!! Dögöljetek meg mind! MEGBÁNJÁTOK, HOGY BELÉM KÖTÖTTETEK!!!!!

Ha a kezem közé kapom azt a rohadékot, megölöm! Velem nem lehet szórakozni!! Legközelebb, ha meglátom, kibelezem és fellógatom az ajtófélfára! Bejön majd, én meg leteperem, sőt fel is gyújtom a tüzes trükkel!!!

Na jó. Sikerült felgyújtanom a szobát, de már eloltották. Most már jó, mert a kis gané összes cucca megégett. Ezt leszarom, de azért legközelebb majd jobban odafigyelek, mert most már biztos, hogy a gondolataimmal tudok valamit csinálni, és az ilyen barmok nem húzhatnak ennyire fel, mert lelepleződhetek. A nyanya már így is gyanakszik rám, tudom. Nem sokáig néz rám ezzel a szúrós tekintetével, azt garantálom! Tele van már vele a tököm!

_Július 7._

A nyanya megvakult, hahahaha!!! Hát sajnos ezentúl nem tudja rám meresztgetni a dülledt szemeit, mert azok már nincsenek ott. Nem akartam megvakítani, csak így jött ki, de nagyon jól tettem, hogy kihasználtam az alkalmat. Először csak arra gondoltam, engedelmeskedni fog nekem. Ez szokott sikerülni újabban, és nem is emlékeznek rá utána, de nem voltam benne biztos, hogy megy felnőtten is, de ment, én erősebb vagyok!!! Engedelmeskedett, még a bugyiját is letolta, de abban semmi érdekes nem volt. Ki akartam próbálni rajta, hogy mit lehet vele megcsinálni, ez rohadt jó volt, csak aztán abba kellett hagynom, mert hamarosan kezdődött a reggeli mise, és keresték volna. A végén tényleg gondolkoztam rajta, hogy ráveszem, akassza fel magát, de aztán rájöttem, hogy viccesebb lesz, ha élve hagyom, ezért végül kiszúrtam a szemét, ő meg meg sem rezdült. Tök érdekes, ahogy a szem kifröccsen, és halál ideges lettem, hogy ez csak a végén jutott eszembe. De nem baj, van még kin próbálgatni. Mondjuk azon a hülye nyúlon. A nyanya most nem tudja, hogy vakulhatott meg, de kórházba vitték. Egyszer talán megmondom neki, hol vannak a szemei. Talán visszaadom az egyiket egy dobozban. A másikat megtartom. Nagyon jó nap volt. Az az egy baj van, hogy nem tudja senki, hogy én tettem. Hogy mi jár annak, aki így bámul rám. Majd egyszer nyíltan látni fogják, mit tudok, és akkor senki nem fog kikezdeni velem.

De ez most nagyon jó volt!!!! HÁHÁHÁHÁÁÁ!!!

_Július 20._

A pap tegnap megkérdezte tőlünk, hogyan képzeljük el a szüleinket. Marha jó kérdés tényleg. Saxék be is szóltak neki, de aztán mondta, hogy ő is árva volt, ettől ők lenyugodtak, én egyáltalán nem. Szemétkedésből kérdezte, ez biztos. Nem is válaszoltam neki egy rohadt szót sem, ráadásul egész éjjel az anyámmal álmodtam, hogy haldoklik, ezért megfingatom a rohadt csuhást. És arra ébredtem, hogy bőgök! Tök ciki volt, nagyon remélem, hogy senki nem ébredt fel, mert akkor azt nem élik túl. Én soha nem bömbölök, mint egy csecsemő! Ezt mindenki tudja.

Szóval az anyám. Tudom, milyen volt. Gyönyörű és jó, hosszú szőke hajjal, olyan hangja volt, mint Garbónak abban az új filmben a múltkor, jó nyálas film volt, de a nő szép. Az anyám teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint ő. Egyszer rájövök, hogy miért halt meg, és aki tehet róla, azt kinyírom. Feltámasztani nem lehet, ennek már utánanéztem, megették a kukacok (rengeteg döglött gilisztát találtak akkor a kertben, hát én tapostam szét őket), a mennyországban meg ilyen baromságokban meg nem hiszek, biztos nincsenek angyalok, pláne isten, egyszer megmondtam ennek a csuhásnak, hogy akkor nem kéne itt rohadnunk, erre csak hápogott, és azt nyögdöste, hogy az isten útjai kifürkészhetetlenek. Hülye marha. Engem aztán tutira nem rángat dróton semmiféle vénember a felhőkön ülve. Azt csinálok, amihez kedvem van.

Az anyám biztos, hogy gyönyörű volt és okos. Az apám nem tudom, milyen volt, de nem lehetett nagy szám. Gondolom, meghalt, különben nem kellett volna anyámnak engem itt hagynia. Na ennyit az istenről.

_Július 22._

Ma kivittek minket ide a parkba, mert valami parádé volt a városban, és mindenhol mutatványosok voltak. Hamar eloltották a tüzet a tenyérjós sátránál. Mert én gyújtottam fel, igen! Az az ocsmány cigányasszony belenézett a tenyerembe, és sikított egyet. Amikor kérdeztem, mi a szar baja van, ellökte a kezem, mintha én lennék a cigány, és nem ő, és azt mondta, hogy borzalmas véget fogok érni!!!! Szemét, undorító nyanya, de nagyon megbánta, hogy kikezdett velem!!!! Iszonyú dühös lettem, és a cuccaiból semmi nem maradt! Még mindig nagyon ki vagyok akadva, hogy mer ilyeneket kitalálni??? Pláne nekem??? Én NEM FOGOK borzalmas véget érni!!!

A rohadék szemétláda!!!!! Éjjel egy óra van, és nem tudok aludni a szemét jóslata miatt!!!! Meg kellett volna ölni, nem csak a sátrat rágyújtani!!!!!

_Augusztus 4._

Varázsló vagyok. Tudtam. Tudtam, hogy nem vagyok bolond, nem vagyok közönséges ember, mint itt mindenki más. Varázsló vagyok! De jó lenne mindenkinek a szemébe mondani! De nem lehet, Dumbledore vagy ötször elmondta, hogy ez titok. Mintha nem tudnám magamtól is, hogy úgyse hinnének nekem.

Azért leírom pontosan, hogy hogy volt. Ma bejött a szobámba egy szakállas öregember, ja külön szobát kaptam, mert közben bárányhimlős is voltam, a kis nyamvadék Lifferoy, aki behozta kintről, most már lábtöréssel fekszik, szóval úgy nézett ki, mint egy bohóc. És azt mondta, mágus vagyok! Nem az űrlények raboltak el, nem isten vagyok (ezt sajnálom kicsit, mert akkor soha nem halnék meg, mint az anyám), hanem varázsló. És azt is mondta, hogy ősztől járhatok a varázslók iskolájába, ahol mindent megtanulhatok, amit csak a varázslással csinálni lehet! Naná, hogy megyek. Akkor aztán biztos megtehetek majd mindent, amit akarok!

Utána eszembe jutott, hogy hátha átverés az egész, és mégis a diliházból jöttek, és így akarnak titokban megvizsgálni, hogy bedőlök-e egy ilyen gyerekmesének. De az öregnek tényleg volt egy varázspálcája, amivel felgyújtotta a szekrényemet, fú, ha ezt a tüzes dolgot ilyen pontossággal meg tudom majd csinálni, akkor aztán senki nem mondhat nekem ellent!

Pénzt is adott. Elég idétlenül néznek ki, de könnyű velük számolni. Marha ciki, hogy ilyen csóró vagyok, de abból kell majd megvennem a szükséges cuccokat itt a városban, valami kocsmában. Na majd ott mindenképp kiderül, ha mégis átverés az egész, de akkor ez a Dumbledore nagyon megbánja. Ha viszont nem, akkor megyek a Roxfortba. Csupa varázsló közé! És én leszek a legnagyobb mind közül.

Remélem, ez az öreg hapsi nem lesz állandóan a sarkamban majd, mert most is felhúzott párszor, pedig csak negyed órát volt itt. Nagyon szeret mások dolgába beleszólni, én pedig utálom az ilyet. De megígértem neki, hogy visszaadom a sok kis takonynak a cuccaikat, nehogy aztán mégse vigyen el a mágusiskolába. Majd kitalálom, hogy adjam nekik vissza, mert az biztos, hogy nem fogok bocsánatot kérni, hülye ez a Dumbledore!!!! Soha senkitől nem kérek bocsánatot, mint egy beszari majom, régebben, ha nagyon követelték a tanárok, mondtam, hogy bocsánat, de utána rosszul járt az, akitől én bocsánatot kértem. Most már nem kérnek tőlem ilyet, és akár meg is esküszöm rá, hogy magamtól az életben nem fogok ilyet kimondani. Tőlem fognak majd bocsánatot kérni.

Dumbledore-ral majd vigyáznom kell, ez a lényeg. Addig is muszáj fapofát vágnom, mert ma már hárman is megkérdezték tőlem a vacsoránál, hogy minek örülök ennyire. Hú, ha tudnák! Na majd megtudják! Á erre eddig nem is gondoltam!!! Hát a nyári szüneteket itt kell töltenem! Rohadt életbe!!! Egyszer az egész házat felégetem, az is biztos.

Na nem baj. Legalább jól elszórakozom majd nyaranta a sok közönséges szeméttel.

_Augusztus 6._

Nem volt kamu. Tényleg vannak varázslók!!! Most már biztos, hogy én is az vagyok!!! Rohadt szar, hogy még egy hónapig titokban kell ezt tartanom, mert a végén tényleg a diliházba visznek a Roxfort helyett, de most már tudom, hogy valószínűleg nem sikerülne nekik, ha én nem akarom! Varázsolással biztos akármit meg lehet tenni!!!

Hét évig tart majd mindent megtanulni, de nekem nem kell annyi idő. Sokkal hamarabb utol fogom érni a többieket. Akkor úgyis mindegy lesz, hány éves vagyok, ha bárkit legyőzhetek, és akkor senki nem fog majd felettem állni!!! Itt egyre kevesebb van, aki erősebb nálam, egyébként már mindegyikre kitaláltam rég, hogy hogy szívatom meg őket, és a Roxfortban sem lesznek ilyenek sokáig, az biztos. Itt is elég hamar megneveltem mindenkit, ott is menni fog. Sőt, itt már rájöttem, hogy kell. A végén még örülni fogok ennek a romhalmaznak? Hát ez jó.

Mindegy, egy hónapom van rá, hogy kitaláljak mindent aprólékosan. Kell egy jó fedősztori. Mert az aztán biztos, hogy ezt a helyet nem fogom a többieknek kiteregetni. Vettem egy csomó könyvet az Abszol úton, addig mindet elolvasom, a varázslóvilágról szólnak. Annyit már megtudtam, ahogy az egyiket átlapoztam, hogy a varázstalan embereket mugliknak hívják. Ilyenek között élek én is. Persze én mindig is éreztem, hogy felettük állok! Korcsok, olyanok, mint a majmok, na ezzel biztos nem fogok ott dicsekedni.

_Augusztus 30._

Holnapután indulok a Roxfortba. Az összes könyvemet elolvastam, hogy nehogy leégjek az órákon. Nem tűnik túl nehéznek egyébként, a gyakorlati órákkal sem hiszem, hogy gond lesz. Már gyakoroltam is volna, ha az a bizarr szemű Ollivander, akitől a pálcámat vettem, nem mondja el hússzor, hogy tilos az iskolán kívül varázsolni – úgy nézett rám közben, mint aki biztos benne, hogy különben azonnal kipróbálnám a pálcámat. Ebben igaza volt, de remélem, többet nem találkozom vele, amíg meg nem tudom, hogyan látott belém. Nem lenne rossz, ha tudnék az emberek gondolataiban olvasni! Persze úgy, hogy az enyémben meg ne tudjanak. Kíváncsi vagyok, lehet-e ilyet csinálni. Miért ne lehetne? Mindent lehet, varázsló vagyok. Csak ki kell várnom azt a hét évet a suliban, amíg mindent megtanítnak, amit bírnak, sőt, még annál is többet. Elhatároztam, hogy addig majd próbálok jóban lenni a tanárokkal, azokat sem nehezebb biztos lenyűgözni, mint ezeket volt itt.

Óriási szerencse, hogy a Roxfortban teljesen tiszta lappal indulok, senki nem tud rólam semmit, a vén Dumbledore-t kivéve, de őt majd elkerülöm, mindenki másnak viszont azt mondok, amit akarok, senki nem fog tudni semmit a Roxfort előtti éveimről, mindent teljesen úgy tudok majd alakítani, ahogy nekem legjobb! Pont olvastam egy könyvet, amiben a fickó évekig várt az alkalmas pillanatra, mielőtt lecsapott az ellenségeire, és egészen addig mindenki azt hitte róla, hogy egy ártalmatlan, jólelkű balfácán. Mondjuk engem nem fognak balfácánnak nézni, de az biztos nem árt, ha egyelőre nem látják, hogy mire vagyok képes. Igen, lehet, hogy itt túl hamar megtudták, mert most már a fél ház kerül, mint az ördögöt, ezt azért sajnálom, mert sokkal nehezebb elkapni így őket, de viccesebb, ha hirtelen kerítem be őket!

És persze kinyomozom, ki volt az apám. Az egyik könyvemből megtudtam, hogy az is lehet varázsló, akinek egyik szülője sem tudott varázsolni, de az biztos, hogy rám nem igaz, mert nekem már most nagyobb a varázserőm, mint akik évek óta tanulnak a Roxfortban, ez teljesen biztos, már Ollivander üzletében is kiderült, a pasas a frászt kapta tőlem, nagyon vicces volt. Szóval ki van zárva, hogy ne lettek volna varázsló őseim, sőt, valószínűleg nagy mágusok voltak, és biztos, hogy a Roxfortban találok majd az apámról valamit. A koszos mugli anyám nem érdekel. Annyira sem volt képes, hogy megmentse magát, pedig ez minden normális boszorkánynak biztos alapdolog lett volna. Régebben érdekelt, hogy miért halt meg, most már tudom. Azért, mert értéktelen és gyenge volt, mint a többi mugli! Ha nem egy mugli nőhöz születek, nem kellett volna ezen a koszlott helyen töltenem az időt! Jól elcseszte nekem az egészet!!!

Most nagyon belerúgnék!!! Nem lenne szabad, hogy varázslók muglikkal adják össze magukat!!! Az apám hogy állhatott le egy mugli nővel, azt nem tudom elképzelni. Volt egy pár könyv a korhatáros részlegben, amit nem nagyon akart odaadni nekem a könyvtáros nyanya a St. Librotusban, azt mondta, még nem nekem való, mert hogy veszélyes teóriák vannak benne! Aztán persze odaadta. Szóval azokból elég sokat megtudtam arról, mennyire különbek a varázslók a mugliknál. (Nem mintha nem lett volna amúgy is nyilvánvaló.) Úgyhogy ezentúl a régi, mugli életem titok. Varázsló vagyok, annak születtem és kész! Az anyám meg, aki bekoszolta a véremet, nem érdekel! Ő tehet róla, hogy ide jutottam! Utálom ezt a helyet!!!! Egyszer nyoma sem fog maradni. Holnapra kitalálok valamit nekik búcsúzóul. Az utóbbi egy hónapban biztos hiányoztam már nekik, mert egész nap csak olvastam. De tényleg nem érdekelnek már ezek a kis elfuserált muglik itt.

_Szeptember 3._

Nagyon sok minden történt. Megérkeztem a Roxfortba, most már biztos, hogy nem kamu, és nem is valami kómában képzelem az egészet. A kastély állati jól néz ki, mint Drakula háza abban a képregényben. Azt már tudtam a könyvekből, hogy itt nem osztályok vannak, hanem házak. Eleve a Mardekár volt a legszimpatikusabb, és persze oda osztott be a Teszlek Süveg, egy ócska, koszos sipka, tök undorító, hogy annyi fejre ráteszik, az enyémre persze nem rakták, mert már a fejem fölött kiabálta, hogy Mardekár.

Heten vagyunk elsős fiúk a Mardekárban. Direkt nem nagyon beszélgettem velük, inkább hallgattam, ahogy egymással dumálnak, mert még nem találtam ki mindent, amit be akarok majd adni nekik. Azért elég hasznos dolgokat megtudtam, a legfontosabb az, hogy a ház alapítója, Mardekár maga is tudott a kígyók nyelvén beszélni, mint én!!!!!! Jaj, annyira megmutattam volna nekik, hogy én is tudok!!!! Ez iszonyatosan jó, azt mondták, nagyon ritka, de öröklődik!!! Mi van, ha Mardekár az ősöm volt??? Fú, akkor aztán!!! Óriási nagy varázsló volt, állítólag a másik háromnál sokkal nagyobb, és azért hagyta ott őket, mert már akadályozták, hogy elmaradtak mellette agyilag!!! Nem csodálom, ezt én is utálom! Tényleg akkor lehet, hogy az ősöm volt! Keresek róla majd képet, hátha még hasonlítok is rá! És ha igen, akkor tuti, hogy én még nála is nagyobb varázsló leszek!!!

Szóval nagyon jól tettem, hogy csak figyeltem őket, pedig nem volt könnyű, van, aki olyan nyomi, hogy nagyon a falhoz vágtam volna, vagy valami. Az egyikük például már rögtön az elején elszúrta az egészet, mert elnyögte, hogy félvér. Láttam a többieken, hogy ugyanazt gondolják, amit én, a srácnak lesznek még szar napjai itt. Viszont ebből azt is megtudtam, hogy a többségük nem nagyon van oda a muglikért. Helyes, mert én sem. Elég szar lett volna mugliimádók között végigszenvedni hét évet, vagy mondjuk a béna Hugrabugban! Oda kerülnek a legselejtesebbek. Most még pár napig megfigyelem őket, aztán jó lesz, ha megalapozom a helyem, mert azt már az elején kell!

A tantárgyak elég jók, van, ami dögunalom, de mindegy, már látom, hogy nem lesz túl nehéz dolgom a jegyekkel itt sem. A legjobb a sötét varázslatok kivédése, a sötét varázslatokat persze nem tanítják meg hozzá, azt mondták, amin baromira kiakadtam, de amikor a bibircsókos nyanya megkérdezte, hogy talán valami nem tetszik, akkor úgy döntöttem, nem izgat, majd úgyis ő maga fogja megmutatni őket nekem, addig meg majd használok könyveket.

Dumbledore az átváltoztatástant tanítja. Sose nézek a szemébe, mert azt hiszem, valahogy belém tud nézni. Ennek sürgősen utána kell néznem, el ne felejtsem. Az ő óráin majd olyan leszek, mint Whalley volt, na nem akarok az intézetre nagyon gondolni, de őt viszont jó utánozni, mert akkora egy stréber volt, mint az állat. Dumbledore majd láthatja, hogy milyen engedelmes báb vagyok, nem hiányzik, hogy keresztbe tegyen.

Na jó. Azért itt is van pár seggfej!!! Az előbb a kis Thomson nevű vakarék a fejemhez vágta a cikeszét, állítólag véletlenül!!! Azt hiszi, beveszem ezt a maszlagot??? A kést meg ilyeneket elvették tőlünk, pedig jó lett volna megmutatni neki, mit képzel már??? Azt mondtam neki, hogy ha még egyszer ezt csinálja, meghal, a cikeszt meg kivágtam az ablakon, keresse a szarházi, mit idegesít???? Úgy nézett rám, mint egy hülye, aztán meg elhúzott bőgni, fú de utálom az ilyen kis nyamvadtakat!!!! Tényleg szívesen megölném. Még sose öltem embert, kíváncsi lennék, milyen!

Lehet, hogy hamar megtudom, Thomson képes volt ideráncigálni egy prefektust a szobába, és beköpni! Persze letagadtam, az ártatlan pofa mindig beválik, a prefektus is egy birkaagyú feka, naná, hogy végül a taknyát folyató Thomsonra haragudott. Aztán amikor a feka elfordult, odatátogtam Thomsonnak: meghalsz! Összeszarta magát, láttam. Azt hiszem, ő nem sűrűn fog az utamba kerülni. Végül egész jó lett ez a délután!

_Szeptember 15._

Kezd idegesíteni, hogy nem találom az apám nyomát a Roxfortban. Az egész trófeateremben az összes rohadt serleget meg pajzsot végigolvastam, de Tom Denem egyiken sincs. Lefogadtam volna, hogy ott lesz az iskolaelsők között, de nincs, és a prefektusok között sincs. Sőt, még a röhejes kviddicsesek névsorát is végignéztem, de semmi. Már arra is gondoltam, hogy lehet, hogy egy tök átlag csávó volt, de az nagyon ciki, nem lehet! Nagyon nagy mázli, hogy egy szót sem szóltam eddig róla, hogy a Roxfortba járt, mert ha valaki netán keresni kezdi és nem találja, akkor elég nagy szart tud kavarni! De ez marhára idegesít!!!! Miért nincs kint a neve?????

Az enyém kint lesz, az tuti. Lehet, hogy addig a Tom helyett kitalálok valami jobbat! Nagyon ciki, hogy így hívnak. Az anyám, nem elég, hogy mugli, de még ráadásul ilyen suttyó is volt, hogy ilyen nevet adott! Jó, az apám után. Akkor az apámnak miért volt ilyen primkó neve??? Ha kiderül, hogy egy szürke egér, akkor leköpöm!!!!

Holnap megpróbálom a könyvtárban az évkönyveket is átnézni.

Ja, és Thomson apja viszont ott díszeleg az iskolaelsők között. Ahol az enyémnek kellett volna! Egy ilyen kis görcsé!!! Ezt viszont nagyon meg fogja bánni! Nem várom meg, hogy azt merje gondolni, hogy ő okosabb vagy valami, csak mert az apja rajta van a pajzson, az enyém meg nem!!! Dögöljön meg, szemét kis féreg!!! Kinyírom.

Jó, oké, őt nem lehet (még). Viszont amilyen egy béna, varangyot hozott a suliba!!! Már akkor röhögtem, amikor megtudtam, hogy macskát, baglyot és VARANGYOT lehet behozni ide! Ez nagyon röhejes. A macskákat is utálom, meg a baglyokat is, de a varangy meg még cikis is. Aki egy ilyennel járkál, az tutira nem normális! (Főleg a Hugrabugosok égetik magukat békával, naná, belőlük kábé ennyit is néztem ki.) Bioszórán régen boncoltunk ám varangyot, az tök érdekes volt, meg is kérdeztem a tanárt, hogy miért nem élőket boncolunk, de teljesen kiakadt. Szóval majd most kipróbálhatom, tök jó!!!

_Szeptember 16. _

Tegnap éjjel megint rémálmom volt a büdös cigányasszonyról, aki még a nyáron azt a baromságot jósolta a borzalmas halálomról a parkban. És az anyámról! Pedig már azt hittem, hogy soha többé nem jönnek elő. De varázsló vagyok!!!!!!!! Az a nyanya meg egy rohadék mugli volt, aki hazudozással és rémisztgetéssel keresi a pénzt ahelyett, hogy elmenne utcát söpörni vagy budit pucolni! Ha meg mégis igazi jóslat lenne, akkor sem fog valóra válni, mert meg fogom akadályozni!!!!!! Bármit megtehetek, nem???? Lehet, hogy a jövőt is meg lehet változtatni valahogy!!!! Biztos, hogy meg lehet! Majd én megváltoztatom!!!

_Okt__óber 15._

Kész, végignyaltam az összes évkönyvet, még a tíz évvel ezelőttieket is, pedig akkor tutira nem járhatott ide az apám. És semmi!!! Nem értem, ez hogy lehet??? Jó, akkor majd megpróbálom kikérdezni a tanárokat. Lehet, hogy magántanuló volt?

A tanulás egyébként tök laza, nem értem, néhány gyereknek itt miért olyan nehéz némelyik tárgy. Engem bírnak a tanárok, mert szép csöndben ülök és mindenre tudok válaszolni. Így biztos könnyebben fognak mesélni az apámról, ráadásul a hülye Thomsonnak sem hiszi el senki, hogy én szekálom. Marhára vicces egyébként, a kis szaros szerintem kezd bedilizni a parától. Remélem, mielőbb elhúz innen, mert nagyon az agyamra megy már.

_November 1._

Kész, ennyi volt. Tom Denem egyáltalán nem járt ide. Kifaggattam a Véres Bárót, aztán még a Pufók Frátert is a biztonság kedvéért, de azt állítják, nem emlékeznek ilyen nevű diákra. Én ezt nem értem.

_November 4._

Kiderült, hogy itt nem is kötelező a varázslógyerekeknek az iskola, mint a mugliknál. És az is lehet, hogy az apám egyáltalán nem járt suliba!!! Megkérdeztem a Bárót, de azt mondta, magántanulók itt soha nem is voltak. Most ötletem sincs, hol keressem tovább.

A bájitaltan tanárunk, aki a házvezetőnk is, tök vicces. Lumpslucknak hívják, és az a mániája, hogy klubokat szervez magának. Olyanokat hív meg, akikből valami hasznot akar húzni. Dickinsnek például az anyja dolgozik a Minisztériumban. De olyanokat is hív, akiből kinézi, hogy majd később lesz belőlük valaki. Engem is meghívott. Ebből gondolom, hogy a többi tippje is ugyanolyan jó. Szóval őket nézem meg magamnak először, és eldöntöm, kivel érdemes haverkodni.

Dumbledore viszont kiakasztott. Odajött hozzám tegnap és megkérdezte, nem akarok-e pénzt keresni az egyik hugrabugos korrepetálásával. Merthogy én vagyok a legjobb átváltoztatástanból az évfolyamban, és teljesen benne vagyok az elsős tananyagban, a nagyobbakról viszont ezt már nem feltétlenül hiszi, meg ilyen marhaságokat hadovált. Azt képzelte, hogy én ebbe belemegyek!!! Komolyan nem normális. Legszívesebben megátkoztam volna. Tényleg nagyon nehezen türtőztettem magam, annyira felidegesített, azt gondolja, hogy én leállok egy hugrabugosnak magyarázni??? Fú, egyszer ezért nagyon megfingatom a vén hülyét, most csak erősen fapofát vágva megmondtam neki, hogy köszönöm, de nem. Arra azért figyeltem, hogy ne nézzek a szemébe.

Tényleg, a gondolatolvasásnak is utána akartam nézni. Megyek is a könyvtárba. Legalább látják, hogy nem csak az évkönyveket bújom. És a könyvtárossal is terveim vannak.

**1938.**

_J__anuár 5._

Thomson nem jött vissza a suliba! A kis hülye. Karácsony előtt egyszer már el is ájult, annyira kikészült. Utálom az ilyen beszari alakokat. Remélem, többet be se teszi ide a lábát. A hülye süveg hogy tehetett ilyeneket a Mardekárba, azt nem értem. Mondjuk kicsit sajnálom, hogy nem jön vissza. Vicces volt, ahogy összeszarta magát, ahányszor csak meglátott. Mindig jót röhögtem magamban. Na nem baj, van még itt pár hasonló szerencsétlen. Főleg a Hugrabug van tele velük. A kis hülye színváltós tolla pedig itt marad nálam, most már dugdosnom se kell.

A szünetben egyébként végig itt voltam. Alaposan bejártam a sulit, kiderült, hogy a nagyobb részén még soha nem is jártam azelőtt. És szuper volt az egész. És hülye lennék magamtól visszamenni abba a patkányfészekbe! Dumbledore mondta, hogy itt lehet maradni, csak nyáron muszáj mindenkinek hazamenni. Hogy rohadnának meg! A haza a többieknek biztos anyuci, apuci, házacska, nagymamácska, hányás. Kell a fenének! De már tudom, mit fogok csinálni nyáron. Kutatni fogok az apám után. Bemegyek a Minisztériumba is meg minden. Innen nem tudtam volna lelépni a szünetben, semmi közük nincs hozzá, hova megyek és mit csinálok, az a hülye Dumbledore meg állandóan les. Ha sokáig csinálja, felnyomom, hogy akar tőlem valamit. Volt már ilyen az intézetben, ki is rúgattuk Sedgevicket. Hárman vallottak ellene. Én persze nem, majd hülye lettem volna, hogy rám figyeljen mindenki? Így meg a három balek elvitte a balhét, és én tök jól jártam. Utáltam a nyámnyila pofáját.

_Február 12._

A Lump Klubban van egy új csaj, egy griffendéles, McGalagonynak hívják. Eléggé karót nyelt, és röhejes a kockás cuccaiban, de úgy gondoltam, biztos nagyon okos, ha már Lumpsluck begyűjtötte magának. Próbáltam vele dumálni, és végül kiszedtem belőle, mit tud. Át tud változni macskává!!! Én nem is tudtam, hogy ilyet lehet! Azóta utánanéztem, ő a legfiatalabb, aki ilyet tud. Animágusnak hívják ezeket. Ezt meg kell tanulnom! Én kígyó akarok lenni, ha már tudok a kígyókkal beszélni. McGalagony biztos nem tud a macskákkal beszélni, mikor átváltozik. Kíváncsi lennék, mit gondolnak róla ilyenkor a macskák, biztos kiröhögik. Engem viszont a kígyók is tisztelni fognak. Majd szervezek belőlük kígyóinváziót, láttam egyszer egy képregényben ilyet. Tök muris lenne szerintem!

A Klubból egy másik srác, Burnett elég normális. Mutattam neki, hogy tudok a kígyókkal beszélni, megeskettem, hogy kussol róla. Teljesen bezsongott tőle. Az apjáéknál tisztára Mardekár kultusz van, a fickó Mardekárról ír könyvet, meg kutatja a családfáját, meg minden, és a leszármazottjai után is kutat. Burnett tisztára odáig volt, hogy én biztos Mardekár leszármazottja vagyok. Nem mondtam neki semmit, csak titokzatos pofával néztem rá, aztán azt mondtam, ha erről bárkinek szól, akkor megnézheti magát. Szerintem nem fogja szétkürtölni, úgy láttam rajta, felfogta a dolgot. És azóta tökre tisztel.

Azért nem lenne rossz, ha igaza lenne. Majd kiderül. Addig is jobb, ha nem ezen csámcsog mindenki, hátha mégis kiderül, hogy nem igaz, akkor meg még kiröhögnének. Még nem mindenki tudja, hogy engem nem lehet kiröhögni.

_Február 20._

Zaborski, akit Thompson helyett találtam, ma beköpött Lumpslucknak. Ennyire hülye hogy lehet valaki, látnia kellett, hogy Lumpslucknak én vagyok a kedvence! Nem is csalódtam a dagadékban, mert Zaborskinak egy szavát se hitte el. Sőt, büntetőmunkát adott neki, hogy miért rágalmaz egy mintadiákot!!! Ez nagyon jó!!!!

_Március 1. _

Kilestem a hatodikosok hoppanálásóráját. Nem tűnik nehéznek. Majd valahogy a nyáron megpróbálom megtanulni, csak az a baj, hogy kiskorúak nem varázsolhatnak az iskolán kívül. Ez mekkora szívatás már! Biztos valami idióta volt a miniszter, mikor ezt a rendeletet hozták. De az is lehet, hogy a hoppanálás nem számít varázslásnak. Majd utánanézek a könyvtárban.

Viszont a gondolatolvasásnak már utánanéztem, csak rohadt nehéz. Legilimenciának hívják. És okklumenciának, ha az ember a gondolatolvasás ellen védekezik. Teljesen máshogy kell csinálni. Mondjuk jó lenne mind a kettőt megtanulni.

Megkérdeztem Lumpsluckot, hogy létezik-e valami nyilvántartás a varázslókról. Az a pojáca nagyon jó információforrás, ha előtte jól benyal neki az ember. És imád zabálni. Az egyik harmadikosnak tonnaszámra küldik otthonról a csokit, úgy is néz ki, mint Lumpsluck. Tőle szereztem egy pár doboz cukrozott ananászt, baromi jó ez a begyűjtőbűbáj, amit a múlt héten mutatott meg Aasheim a negyedikből, évfolyamelső, neki is elég egy kicsit nyalizni, hogy milyen okos, máris kitör rajta a jószívűség, és megmutat mindent. Annak a dagadéknak meg fel se fog tűnni, hogy hiányzik az éléskamrájából. Lumpsluck persze elolvadt, úgy csináltam, mintha én kaptam volna és neki akarnám adni, ő meg majdnem elsírta magát, úgy meghatódott. Előtte hasznos a szerencsétlen ágrólszakadt szerepe, persze még az elején megígértettem vele, hogy nem szól senkinek a Házban az intézetről. Még könnyeket is produkáltam neki. Sajnos ő tud róla, szerintem minden tanár tudja, Dumbledore gondoskodott róla, hogy mindenki rajtam szánakozzon. Hát majd egyszer nem fognak!!!

Dumbledore-t nagyon utálom! És ő is engem, az tuti. Ahogy néz rám az üveges kék szemeivel, szörnyű. Jó lenne azokat is kinyomni, mint a nyanyáét az intézetben!!!!! Hú, ezt most elképzeltem, de tuti lenne! Kiraknám a nagyteremben a falra. Á, csak az a baj, hogy Dumbledore-t nem tudnám legyőzni olyan könnyen. De mire elvégzem a sulit, garantáltan le fogom tudni, és akkor majd megbánja, hogy állandóan szemmel tartott, meg hogy odajött a büdös intézetbe utánam nyomozni!!!!

_Március 2. _

Tegnap elfelejtettem végül leírni, mit tudtam meg Lumpslucktól. Van a Minisztériumban nyilvántartás a varázslókról. Mondjuk logikus, mert valahogy meg kell keresniük a gyerekeket, hogy a suliba hívják őket. Nyáron itt fogom kezdeni a kutatást. Már ki is találtam, összehaverkodok Dickinsszel, az ő anyja ott dolgozik. Meg körbeszimatolom, hogy még kinek dolgozik bent valakije.

_Június 2__3._

Jó rég nem írtam már. Sajnos újra itt vagyok az árvaházban. Nem tudom, miket mondott a dirinő a többieknek arról, hogy hova járok, de elég furán néznek rám néhányan. Remélem, nem azt mondta, hogy diliházba vittek!!!! És még csak nem is fingathatom meg őket emiatt a hülye szabály miatt, hogy nem varázsolhatunk a sulin kívül. Nem kockáztatok, ha tényleg kirúgnak a Roxfortból ezért, akkor rohadhatok itt örök életemre.

Mindegy, valahogy ki fogom bírni ezt a nyarat. Elhoztam egy csomó könyvet a könyvtárból, raktam a helyükre üres lapokat a borítókba, amilyen vaksi Madam Codex, nem fogja észrevenni, túljártam az eszén. A nyáron majd megtanulom, amit kell elméletben. És azért félnek még tőlem itt épp eléggé. Egész jól békén hagynak, csak ne meresztgetnék rám a szemüket sutyiban. De megjegyzem őket.

Az év vége elég pite volt, mindenből K-t kaptam, nem volt nagy szám. Még meg is tapsoltak az évzárón, mert évfolyamelső lettem. Ez azért jó, mert hirtelen olyanok is jöttek nyalni, akikkel azelőtt egy szót se váltottunk. Biztos azt akarják, hogy jövőre segítsek nekik az órákon. Majd én eldöntöm, kinek segítek. Csak az arra érdemeseknek. De még pedálozzanak egy kicsit.

Viszont az a jó hír, hogy Dickins meghívott hozzájuk két hétre! Elég nehéz felfogású, kellett neki pár célzást tennem, meg egy kicsit ki is próbáltam rajta az Imperiust, ez tök nehéz varázslat, és még csak az elején tartok, de ennyi pont elég volt neki. Szóval megyek hozzájuk a jövő hónapban. Azt hiszem, meg kell majd mondanom nekik az árvaházat. Dickinsszel titoktartást fogadtatok, de azt hiszem, hasznosabb, ha az anyja megsajnál. Majd jól rájátszom neki. Azt akarom, hogy szerezzen nekem információkat a Minisztériumból az apámról. Sőt, az se lenne rossz, ha bevinne. Egyszerűbb, ha magam nézek körül.

_Július 4. _

Itt vagyok Dickinséknél. Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen gazdag. Nem látszik rajta, az biztos. Tök nagy házuk van, még nekem is adtak külön szobát. Az apja valami kviddicscsapat tulajdonosa, kicsit égő volt, hogy fogalmam sincs a kviddicsről, de inkább szégyenkeztem, nem mondtam meg nekik, hogy mekkora hülyeségnek tartom a kviddicset. Bűnbánó arccal sóhajtottam, hogy az árvaházban nem ismertem meg a varázsvilágot megfelelő alapossággal. Az anyja teljesen meghatódott és megsimogatta a fejemet. Utálom, ha hozzám érnek.

Dickins nagyon meglepődött az árvaházon. De szerintem jól tettem, hogy elmondtam neki, most teljesen azt hiszi, kitüntetés, hogy beavattam. Pedig már gondolkoztam is rajta, mit lehet tenni, ha később zavarni fog, hogy tudja. Megígérte, hogy senkinek nem mondja el. Most tényleg jobb így, na. A suliban úgyis mindenféle sülve-főve együtt lévő párok meg triók vannak, így majd mindenki látja, hogy nekem is van barátom, főleg, hogy ennyi pénze van. Azért arra vigyázok, hogy ne tartson szánalmas seggfejnek az intézet miatt. Majd a suliban mutatok neki pár trükköt, amit a könyvekből tanultam, és ha jól viselkedik, néha lemásolhatja a leckémet. Kicsit hülye a tanuláshoz, meg minden máshoz is.

_Július 6._

Mrs. Dickins elmagyarázta, honnan tudják a Miniszétériumban, hogy hol vannak varázslók. Mondjuk eléggé kiakasztó. Van egy óriási nagy atlaszuk, minden egyes város minden utcája rajta van. És ott mászkálnak rajta a nevek fel-alá. És innen tudják, ha megjelenik valahol egy új név, mert akkor a térkép sivítozni kezd. De szerintem ez nagyon szar, hogy mindenkinek tudnak minden egyes lépéséről. Az enyémről is!!!! Mi a szar közük van hozzá??? Legszívesebben felgyújtanám azt a szar térképet. Egyszer meg is teszem!!!! Meg azt is, aki kitalálta. Mondjuk Mrs. Dickins szerint nem fogják már sokáig használni, mert az új miniszternek valami emberi jogok a mániája, és neki se tetszik a dolog. Szerintem inkább azt nem akarja, hogy mindenki lássa, ha elmegy a kurvákhoz.

Na mindegy, nem nagyon mutattam, hogy mennyire kiakadtam, jobb fapofát vágni. Mrs. Dickins pedig megígérte, hogy megkéri a nyanyát, aki a térképet kezeli, hogy keresse meg rajta Tom Denemet. És a régi nyilvántartásokat is átnézi, ha a mostani térképen valamiért nem találná, mert külföldön van vagy meghalt.

Tegnap elvitt minket Dickins apja horgászni. Dickins majdnem ugrált örömében, de én nem tudom, mi a jó abban, hogy ott ül az ember egész nap egy bottal a kezében, mert persze úgy horgászik, mint a muglik, nem varázslattal. Azt mondja, abban nem lenne semmi kihívás. Tök hülyeség. De ha nem nézzük azt, hogy szereti magát muglis dolgokkal égetni, akkor egész jó fej az apja. És jó poénokat is tud mondani. Azon mondjuk meglepődtem, hogy akármilyen béna Dickins, meg akármekkora hülyeségeket kérdez, az apja tök türelmes vele. Szerintem én már rég vízbe fojtottam volna, ha ilyen gyerekem lenne. Elég égő lehet a hapsinak. Én viszont tök jól el tudok vele beszélgetni. Látom rajta, hogy néha csak les, hogy mennyi mindent tudok, a fia meg egy kukkot se ért az egészből. Mondjuk az idegesítő, mikor a kis hülye közbekérdez, hogy magyarázzuk el, miről van szó, szívesen lerúgnám ilyenkor, minek tart fel? De a faterja meg képes minden mondatot külön elmagyarázni neki, szegény biztos beletörődött, hogy milyen idióta gyereke van. Én ilyenkor szó nélkül megvárom, hogy végezzen a gyogyókorrepetálással, és folytatom.

Tök okos fickó, nagyon érdekeseket tud mesélni, meg mesélne többet is, ha nem lenne ott a fia, aki mindig félbeszakít minket, de ezt már írtam. Szerintem a pasi örülne, ha inkább olyan gyereke lenne, mint én. Az én apám viszont biztos még nála is sokkal jobb fej, meg okosabb is. Majd ha megismerkedünk, örülni fog, hogy velem nem kell úgy beszélnie, mint egy szellemi fogyatékossal.

_Szeptember 12._

Ma bájitalórán kihallgattam két csajt. Arról sutyorogtak, hogy az egyik nővére, Dorothea Flint egyébként a hetedikből, átjárogat éjjelente a hatodikos fiúk szobájába O'Flahertyhez. Azt mondta a kiscsaj, Emily, hogy O'Flaherty ilyenkor valahogy elkábítja a többieket, és reggelig moccanás nélkül alszanak. Ott találgatták, mit csinálhatnak vajon, kis hülye pisisek. De ez elég érdekes történet. Utána kéne járnom, hogy igaz-e, az a csaj teljesen apácanövendéknek néz ki egyébként, olyan úrilány fajta, akitől a filmeken is hánytam. Viszont O'Flaherty a Miniszter unokaöccse. Nem lenne rossz, ha segítene. Ha már Dickinséknek nem veszem több hasznát. Jó, tényleg nem kellett volna rögtön Exmemoriamot nyomni rájuk, de még mindig felmegy az agyvizem, ha eszembe jut, mit mondott az a nyanya, és hogy hogy nézett közben!!!! Meg tudnám ölni őket! Engem ne sajnáljanak! Az Exmemoriamra viszont büszke vagyok. Életemben először próbáltam, csak az elméletét tanultam meg a nyáron. Most egyikük sem emlékszik még arra sem, hogy náluk jártam a nyáron, és ez azért is jó, mert lenyúltam az apja egyik ritka halcsontvázát is.

Kicsit beijedtem az Exmemoriam után, hogy kiszúrja a Minisztérium, hogy varázsoltam, de nem történt semmi. Eléggé hülyék, ha a varázslócsaládokban nem figyelik a gyerekeket, csak a muglik között. Azért ezt jó tudni. Mindenesetre jövő nyáron kezelésbe veszem a dirinyanyát az intézetben, és kiszedem belőle, amit tud, mert én nem hiszem el, amit az a hülye térképes nő mondott. Sajnos idén nyáron már végig szabin volt a dirinő, de nem baj, jövőre is lesz nyár. Én tudok várni.

_Szeptemb__er 30._

Mit tudtam meg ma!!!!!! Burnett mesélte, az apja bukkant a nyomára a nyáron! Aki Mardekár Malazárról ír könyvet! Azt mondja, hogy Mardekár épített egy titkos kamrát a suliban, aminek elrejtette a bejáratát, és csak a méltó utódja nyithatja ki a kamrát, és ő fogja kiengedni a szörnyet, ami benne lakik, és megtisztítja az iskolát a mugliivadékoktól!!!!!!!!! Ez baromi jó!!!!! Meg fogom keresni! Ha valaki, én aztán megtalálom! Akkor aztán félhetnek majd!

_Október 10._

Idén azért már komolyabbak az órák. Mondjuk nekem nem okoznak gondot, és legalább nem alszom el az unalomtól. Nyáron elolvastam az összes tankönyvet előre, de így is kell még tanulni az órákra, nem úgy, mint tavaly. Nem bánom, tényleg! Simán meg tudom tanulni, ami kell, és mindenre marad időm, amire akarom, nem úgy, mint mondjuk Dickinsnek, aki minden nap éjfélig tanul és kezd kipurcanni. Tegnap megengedtem neki, hogy lemásolja a leckémet. Rájöttem, hogy végül is mégiscsak hasznos, ha jóban vagyunk, mert a cikis dolgokra úgysem emlékszik, viszont egy rakás pénze van, és azt csinálja, amit mondok neki. Néha kicsit rá kell ijeszteni, és kész. Nagyon büszke volt magára, mikor az elsős griffendéleseket átkoztuk az oszlop mögül. Másra nem nagyon lehet itt büszke, nem megy neki a tanulás, csak bűbájtanból jó, és kis cingár vakarék, így meg, ha velem van, azt hiszi, hogy nagymenő. Majd nyárra megint meg fog hívni, az apjával egész jól el lehet beszélgetni tényleg. Főleg ha a fia nincs a közelben.

Megtanulom az okklumenciát is, mert az a gyanúm, hogy Dumbledore néha sejti, hogy én állok egy-két dolog mögött. De lehet, hogy csak beképzelem. De akkor is hasznos, és ráérek bőven. Csak az a baj, hogy kéne majd valaki, aki gyakorol velem. Majd ezt még kitalálom. Addig is az elméletét meg tudom tanulni, de iszonyú nehéz, elég sokáig fog tartani még nekem is. A legilimencia meg még sokkal nehezebb.

Lumpsluck folytatja a hülye Klubokat. Tényleg nevetséges. Másfelől viszont nagy szívességet tesz nekem ezzel, mert kiválogatja, kivel érdemes haverkodnom. Mondjuk itt is néha kiakasztanak. Némelyik azt hiszi, ő szarta a spanyolviaszt. McGalagony például, aki át tud változni macskává, nem nagyon áll szóba velem. Azt képzeli, jobb nálam! Egy griffendéles! Meg fogom szívatni. Van itt egy harmadikos, Platzek, egy német, ő nagyon utálja. Együtt vannak gyógynövénytanon meg bájitaltanon. A csaj nagyon beképzelt arra, hogy évfolyamelső, naná, hogy idegesíti Platzeket, hogy egy félvér, ráadásul lány, mindenben jobb nála. Már ki is találtam, Platzek a múlt héten valami rontást küldött a Mardekár-Griffendél meccsen a griffendél fogójára, tök nagyra volt vele, amikor mesélte. Majd felnyomom McGalagony nevében, aztán nyírják ki egymást.

_November 20._

Zaborskinak a fejére esett egy pajzs a folyosón. Nem tudni, magához tér-e a kómából. Én is elszörnyedt arcot vágtam, már tök jól megy. De jól nézett ki, ahogy folyt a vér a fejéből!

_November 21. _

Dumbledore és Lumpsluck megkérdezte ma tőlem, tudok-e valamit a kis vakarék balesetéről, merthogy állítólag észrevették, hogy fél tőlem. De Lumpsluckon látszott, hogy tök ciki neki, hogy ilyet kell kérdeznie tőlem. Ezért azt feleltem megbántott arccal, hogy hisz a professzor úr is tudja, mennyit segítek neki bájitaltanon. Erre megkönnyebbülve bólogatni kezdett Dumbledore felé. Én nem adok okot arra, hogy féljenek tőlem, mert segítőkész mintadiák vagyok. Dumbledore is kénytelen volt elfogadni. HÁHÁHÁÁÁÁ!

Pedig már abba akartam hagyni, hogy segítek az órákon azoknak, akiket utálok, de végül csak meghozta a gyümölcsét az erőfeszítés. A kis nyomorultak nem nagyon szoktak örülni, ha súgok, úgy néznek ki, mintha épp megátkoznám őket, de a lényeg, hogy csak ők sejtik, miért csinálom, a tanárok nem. Szerintem zseniális!

_November 30._

Burnett meghívott magukhoz szilveszterre. Most egyelőre nem tudom, mi legyen, mert egyrészt jó lenne itt maradni és nyugodtan nyomozni Mardekár titkos szobája után, de másrészt meg az is lehet, hogy jobb Burnett apját kifaggatni előbb. Burnett hosszabb távon állati unalmas, de valahogy majd csak kibírom vele!

_December 31._

Ma van a születésnapom. Reggel mellékesen megemlítettem Mr. Burnettnek, hátha akkor megmutatja a mardekáros gyűjteményét, mert amúgy úgy őrzi, mintha valami múzeumi teremőr lenne. De arra nem számítottam, hogy ez a család nem normális! Teljesen megkergültek, én meg csak néztem. Azt mondták, akkor minimum, hogy elvisznek étterembe. Meg hogy kapok ajándékot is útközben. Életemben nem voltam étteremben. Nem is szeretem a franciákat, ezek meg francia kaját akarnak etetni velem. Mindjárt indulunk, lehet, hogy inkább kitalálok valamit, nem tudom, csinálok nekik egy kis csőtörést, vagy valami. A franc fog békát enni. Pedig az ajándék jó lenne azért.

**1939.**

_J__anuár 6._

Újra a suliban! Végre. Burnették nagyon fárasztóak voltak. Alig akartak békén hagyni, néha már majdnem megátkoztam valamelyiket. Állandóan a környéket akarták mutogatni, meg izélgettek, hogy mi a kedvenc kajám, mert akkor azt főzik. Az anyja ott rinyált, hogy milyen jó, hogy a kisfiának végre van egy barátja, és hogy ugye, milyen jó gyerek az ő Gregoryja. Persze helyeseltem meg mosolyogtam. Hülye spiné.

De az nagyon jó volt, hogy Mr. Burnettet kifaggattam Mardekár titkos szobájáról. Bár nem tudott sokat, de végül egészen megoldódott a nyelve. Úgy nevezte, hogy a Titkok Kamrája. Mindenféle régi papírt mutogatott, ami szerinte bizonyítja, hogy ez a kamra létezik. Bár azt mondja, az évszázadok alatt már sokan próbáltak a nyomára bukkanni, de végül mindenki arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a Kamra csak legenda. Nem akartam mondani neki, hogy majd biztos Mardekár olyan titkos szobát épít, amit bármelyik hülye megtalálhat. A legenda azt is mondja, hogy méltó utódra vár a szoba, nem? Teljesen logikus. Be kell bizonyítani a kamrának, hogy az illető méltó utóda Mardekárnak. Én majd bebizonyítom.

_Február 4._

Végre sikerült megpuhítanom Madam Codexet. Egy iszonyat karót nyelt vénkisasszony, úgy néz ki, mint egy keselyű. Már tavaly is próbálkoztam nála, de elég nehéz eset. Tök sokat kellett a klubhelyiség helyett a könyvtárban tanulnom, hogy lássa, mennyire szomjazom a tudást, meg odáig vagyok a könyveitől. Végül megtaláltam a gyenge pontját, és most el van tőlem ájulva! Elég sokáig tartott neki, mire felismerte bennem a kincset, de mindegy most már, szabad a vásár a tiltott szekció könyveihez végre!!!!! Nagyon régóta piszkál már ez a Cruciatus, amiről a nagyobbaktól hallottam. De jó lenne tudni!!!! Adnék a sok söpredéknek! Ez lesz az első, amit megtanulok. De meg fogom tanulni mindet!!!

_Március 28._

Van a harmadikban egy csaj, Walburga Henderson. Szerintem kicsit megszállott, ahogy előadásokat nyom az aranyvérűségről, de nagyon sokat tud, és szerintem jól jöhet még, ha jóban vagyunk. Meséltem neki, hogy hallottam, ahogy McGalagony nagyra volt a félvérségével, és túltenyésztett idiótáknak nevezte az aranyvérűeket. Ez persze nem igaz, de az a csaj a múltkor megint simán lenyomta Platzeket, akit ráuszítottam. Már nem próbálkozok vele a Lump Klubban, elintézik a többiek, ha ilyen nagyra van magával, hogy nem áll szóba mardekárosokkal.

Walburga nagyon ráharapott, ahogy előre sejtettem, szinte dührohamot kapott, amikor mondtam neki, mit hallottam. De annak nem sok értelme van, ha csak ráugrik McGalagonyra, mert azt már tudom, hogy a csaj meg tudja védeni magát. Viszont odahívtam Platzeket is, akinek már kezd ciki lenni, hogy mindig veszít, és fel van piszkálva rendesen, hogy bizonyítsa, milyen erős. Kitaláltuk, hogy bánunk el vele. Vagyis én találtam ki, de nagyon örültek neki. A gyógynövénytanon fogják csinálni. Lebukás esetére azért megmutattam nekik a Serpensortiámat, és hogy irányítani is tudom a kígyót. Persze csak úgy, mellékesen, de azért biztos értették. Jövő hétre már tutira nem fog ide járni a csaj a hülye kockás ruháiban! Megbánja azt is, hogy rám nézett!!! Mit képzel magáról??????

_Március 30. _

Dumbledore kihúzta a kis kedvencét a pácból! Tudhattam volna. Ráadásul a hülye Platzek persze lebukott. De engem nem mártott be, sőt Hendersont se, mert csak őt küldték nyárig büntetőmunkára. Eléggé megszívta, szerintem tanulni sem lesz ideje a sok büntetéstől, vele most már nem számolhatok nagyon.

Pedig egyébként kezdett érdekes lenni, amiket mesélt. Nem nagyon érdekel amúgy a muglik kinti hülyesége, de azt mesélte, hogy náluk otthon, Németországban egy Hitler nevű pasi van hatalmon, és a célja a német nép vérének megtiszítása az idegen mocsoktól. Meg persze leginkább a világ meghódítása Platzek apja szerint, de Platzek azt mondja, szerinte Hitler csak az első világháború utáni szégyent akarja lemosni. Erről olvastam Taylor törikönyvében még az árvaházban. De szerencsére itt már mugli marhaságokat nem tanulunk. Na mindegy, ez a Hitler egész érdekes figura lehet. Majd figyelem az újságokat nyáron. Valami jó legyen már abban, hogy a nyamvadék muglik között penészedek! De jó is lenne, ha az egész árvaház eltűnne a föld színéről, és nem kéne soha többet visszamennem!

_Április 5._

Szuper varázslatokat találtam a tiltott szekcióban! Ezeket szerintem még Merrythought prof se ismeri. A védekezés legalábbis egész biztosan nem tananyag ellenük. Ez kell nekem!

Sajnos a Crucio még nem megy, elég nehéz. De van helyette sok más jó dolog!!! Egyébként nem értem, hogy miért ilyen vaskalaposak itt, hogy nem tanítják meg a sötét varázslatokat, csak a védekezést. Egy igazi nagy varázsló ellen ez nagyon kevés lesz! De nem baj, annál jobb nekem! A sok birka tanulja csak a védekezést a kákalagok meg hasonlók ellen, én meg majd megtalálom, ami nekem kell. Ebbe nem szólhat bele senki sem.

_Május 8._

Kimentünk ma a Hollóhát-Griffendél meccsre, és hát sajnos csúnya verekedés támadt a két szurkolótábor között. Mi persze nem szálltunk be, a mardekárosoknak semmi közük a dologhoz. Azért tört ki, mert valaki eltalálta a Hollóhát terelőjét egy elég durva átokkal, az előttem ülő griffendéles csajt lehet, hogy kicsapják, de meg is érdemli, ha annyira hülye, hogy a talárja zsebéből félig kilógó pálcával járkál. A legjobb az, hogy a Griffendél meg a Hollóhát most utálja egymást, mint a szart. Megvan a szórakozás év végéig! Már nagyon untam itt a levegőt!

_Június 24._

Megint évfolyamelső lettem és jutalomkönyvet is kaptam. Meg is lepődtem, hogy normális könyv, nem dedósoknak való mese, amilyeneket általában szoktak adni. Idén biztos más válogatta össze őket. Az enyém egy történelmi regény, a koboldlázadás idején játszódik, elég jónak tűnik. Remélem, a végén lenyomják benne a koboldokat.

Az intézetben nem változott semmi. Ugyanolyan lepukkant, mint volt. Szégyen, hogy itt kell rohadnom azok után, hogy a Roxfortban töltöttem két évet, és ráadásul a legjobb tanuló vagyok!!! És bármikor megátkozhatnám őket!

Ezek a muglik annyira hülyék, mindent csak tök bonyolult módon tudnak megoldani, ahelyett, hogy tudnának varázsolni. Egy csomó dologról fogalmuk sincs! Akkora a különbség köztük és köztem, mint mondjuk az ősember meg a mai ember között. És még nekünk kell rejtőzködni!!!! Mintha szégyen lenne, hogy varázslók vagyunk! Holott jobbak vagyunk náluk. Nekik kéne inkább szégyenkezniük! Hogy milyen elmaradottak! Ehelyett mit csináltak évszázadokon át? Üldözték a varázslókat meg a boszorkányokat, ki akarták őket irtani. Merthogy ők a jók, mi meg a rosszak! Már csak ezért is megérdemelnék, hogy bosszút álljunk rajtuk! Akkor aztán bőgve könyörögnének kegyelemért. Olyan jó lenne egyszer megmutatni ennek a tetűbandának itt, hogy mire vagyok képes! Jövőre megtanulom a Cruciatust, az biztos.

_Július 5. _

Megint Dickinséknél vagyok, végre. Vicces, hogy fogalmuk sincs róla, hogy tavaly is itt voltam. Majdnem lebuktam, mert simán elindultam a vécére, mikor még meg sem mutatták, hol van, de kimagyaráztam. Azért remélem, a szomszédok vagy valaki nem fog beköpni. Mr. Dickins még mindig nagyon jó fej és nagyon okos.

Csak az az idegesítő benne, hogy néha olyanokat mond, mintha tisztelné a muglikat. Egyszer válaszoltam neki és elmondtam, hogy szerintem a mugliknak minket kéne inkább szolgálniuk, de nagyon megütközve nézett, és utána is láttam, hogy néha engem méreget. Nem tudom, mit van úgy oda, amikor a Mardekárban egyébként egy csomóan ugyanezt gondolják, sőt, az ő fiacskája is buzgón helyeselni szokott, amikor ez szóba kerül. Most bezzeg úgy csinált, mintha süket lenne. Apuci előtt jó kisfiú. Biztos fél, hogy különben nem kap több pénzt tőle. Mindegy, azóta vigyázok, hogy mit mondok Mr. Dickins előtt, sőt, nagyon egyetértettem vele, mikor valami mugli híren szörnyülködtek a feleségével. De én úgy gondolom, hogy bármikor kiirthatnánk a muglikat az utolsó szálig, és nem ártana, ha ezt ők is tudnák.

_Július 7. _

Mr. Dickinst nagyon érdeklik a mugli hírek. Teljesen odavan emiatt a Hitler miatt, akiről Platzek mesélt. Nem tudom, mi közünk van nekünk Hitlerhez egyébként, hisz ő is csak egy mugli. De azt meg kell hagyni, hogy nagyon érdekes mugli. Voltunk mugli moziban, és előtte a filmhíradóban láttuk Hitlert is, ahogy szónokol valami gyűlésen. Nagyjából feliratozták, mit mondott. Nagyon érdekes volt, tényleg. Simán behelyettesíthettem volna a szövegébe a muglikat és a varázslókat, meg az évszázados szégyent és hasonlókat. A hallgatósága pedig majdnem extázist kapott a szövegétől. Sőt, úgy néztek ki, mintha azonnal indulnának is legszívesebben, hogy tegyék, amit mond. Még elnéztem volna, hogy csinálja, de kezdődött a film. De legalább megérte, hogy eljöttünk ide a muglik közé. Muszáj volt jó képet vágnom hozzá, nehogy lássák, mennyire utálom a muglikat.

_Július 8. _

NEM HISZEM EL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Július 10._

Meglógtam Dickinséktől. Most már kissé lenyugodtam. Megint az árvaházban vagyok és próbálom kitalálni, mi a szart csináljak most. A minisztériumi spiné egészen biztosan állította, hogy Tom Denem nevű varázsló nem létezett előttem. És azt mondta, hogy a névváltoztatásokat is látja, és nem volt ilyen varázsló. Azért írok ilyen rondán, mert még mindig remeg a kezem az idegességtől. Valami rohamot kaptam, azt hiszem, még Dickinséknél, de most már azért lenyugodtam. Nem készíthet ki ennyire egy rohadék mugli. Az apám. Elhányom magam, ha az eszembe jut. Remélem, egyszer küldhetek egy átkot a pofájába!

Dickénsék szalonját nagyjából helyrehoztam. De lehet, hogy most az idegességtől kicsit durva lett az Exmemoriam, majd meglátjuk szeptemberben.

_Július 12._

Napok óta azon gondolkozom, mit csináljak most. Próbálok nem gondolni arra, hogy az apám egy mugli majom, de most is idegbajt kapok, ha eszembe jut. De lenyugtatom magam mindig, mert muszáj valamit kitalálnom. Ha leírom, talán több minden eszembe jut. Két lehetőség van:

- az anyám és az apám is muglik. Szívás. Valószínűbb. Suliban? Titok! De: párszaszó!!!!!

- az apám mugli csak, és az anyám boszorkány. Mellette: párszaszó, öröklődik! Ellene: meghalt – nem varázsolt, nem segítettek rajta a varázslók?

Teljes káosz. De utána kell járnom az anyámnak mindenképp. Így most egyben nézve lehet tényleg, hogy nem is volt mugli!!!!! Csak akkor meg nem értem, hogy hagyhatott egy ilyen patkánytanyán, és halt meg inkább.

Kifaggatom a dirinőt mindenképpen.

_Július 14. _

Most jutott csak eszembe, hogy a minisztériumi nyanya agyát is ki kellett volna pucolni. Sőt, már tavaly is ki kellett volna! Simán lebuktathatott volna Dickinsék előtt akármikor. És most is lebuktathat. Valamit majd kitalálok. Muszáj, mert biztos megjegyzett, még mondta is, hogy nagyon jóképű fiatalember vagyok. Williams volt a neve, igen.

De ami fontos: beszéltem a dirinővel. Nagyon kedvesen és szerényen kértem, hogy mesélje el, amit tud az anyámról. Először nem akarta, úgy csinált, mintha nem emlékezne semmire, de aztán elmondta. Nem volt valami sok. Azt mondta, a középső nevemet, a Rowle-t az anyám apja után kaptam. És hogy anyám azt mondta, reméli, hogy az apámra fogok hasonlítani. Azt mondta, úgy nézett ki, mint aki teljesen legyengült az éhezéstől meg a nyomortól. Ha tényleg így volt, akkor képtelenség, hogy boszorkány volt. Egy varázslónak vagy boszorkánynak alapnak kéne lennie, hogy nem jut ilyen állapotba. És hogy jóval később hal meg. Azt is megmondta, hol temették el. De nem megyek oda. Utálom a halottakat.

Azért mégiscsak utána kéne nézni, hátha boszorkány volt. Vagy mondjuk kvibli, tényleg! Akkor lehetnének varázsló őseim, csak az anyám volt egy szerencsétlen selejt! De az a szar, hogy a minisztériumi nyilvántartásban kellene utánanézni ennek a Rowle nevű embernek. Más nyomom nincs, még a nevét se mondta meg az anyám. Lehet, hogy meglátogatom ezt a Mrs. Williamst, és egy füst alatt kap majd egy Exmemoriamot is. Még kitalálom, hogyan. Azért harmadszor már nem akarom, hogy Mrs. Dickins ajánljon be neki, és ő meg elköpje, hogy ezt már sokadszorra játsszuk el.

_Július __20._

Ma tök jó napom volt. Elvittek minket kirándulni, sajnos nem ahhoz a jó kis barlanghoz, ahol az első igazi murit csináltam a kis nyomikkal, de azért ez is jó volt, mert itt meg volt egy sűrű erdő. Doug Tylert becsaltam az erdőbe és ráuszítottam a kígyókat! Persze nem én csaltam be, hanem úgy intéztem, hogy Amy Benson csalja be, akin szerintem a barlang óta maradt valami Imperius-szerűség. Ez szerintem zseniális ötlet volt, mert így ártatlanul, a piknikkosarak közül hallgathattam, ahogy sikoltozni kezdenek. Tyler már régóta a bögyömben van, tavaly is idegesített a pofája, csak nem jutott eszembe semmi, amivel elintézhetném varázslás nélkül. De most már tudom, hogy a párszaszó nem számít varázslásnak!!!! Hehehehe!

_Szeptember 1._

Micsoda egy benga állat van az új elsősök között! Walburga Henderson ott vicsorgott velem szemben, hogy biztos óriás a gyerek. De azt azért én nem hiszem, hogy ilyeneket felvennének ide. Ez a Hagrid nevű hústorony már most magasabb, mint nálunk a hetedikesek, és elég bárgyúnak tűnik, ahogy mindenkire rávigyorog. Persze a Griffendélbe került. Szerintem egy napig nem élt volna, ha hozzánk kerül. A klubhelyiségben utána egész este azon ment a poénkodás, hogy ha a srác félig óriás, vajon hogy csinálhatták a szülei. Akármelyik is lehetett az óriás, mindkét változat elég bizarr! Bulstrode le is rajzolta, mindenki szétröhögte az agyát rajta. Szerintem inkább valami félresikerült kísérlet eredménye a srác, Dickins mutatott nyáron ilyen képregényeket, ezek persze mozognak, nem úgy, mint a béna muglik.

_Szeptember 4._

Reggel Dippet összehívta a sulit és bejelentette, hogy Nagy-Britannia hadba lépett Németország ellen, mert Hitler megtámadta Lengyelországot. Mondjuk nem értem, miért érdekel az bárkit, hogy Hitler mit csinál egy idegen országgal. Ezért hülyeség a mi országunknak is hadba lépni szerintem. De annyira nem érdekel, legalább az angol muglik is fogynak egy kicsit, ha tényleg háború lesz.

Viszont Hitler zseniálisan csinálja, amit csinál. Már két másik országot is meghódított ezelőtt, és eddig senki nem szólt bele a dolgába. Meg merte csinálni a hatalmas britek és franciák orra előtt, azok meg most hirtelen úgy csinálnak, mintha ők lennének a világ védelmezői a gonoszok ellen. Haláli. Lehet, hogy varázsló, csak titkolja. Egy muglinak nem lehet ennyi esze.

A Hugrabugban valaki elkezdett hangosan bőgni, hogy az apja a légierőnél van, és biztos meg fog halni. Aztán többen is rázendítettek. Hát ez pech, tényleg. A sok kis korcs a mugli papával.

Én nem aggódom senkiért.

_Szeptember 30._

Idén már van jóslástan óra is. Ezt választottam, mert tök jó lenne tényleg látni a jövőt. Pár éve az a gusztustalan cigányasszony előadta, hogy borzalmas halálom lesz! Néha még mindig az eszembe jut, és legszívesebben egy Cruciót nyomnék a rusnya pofájába! Nekem aztán nem lesz borzalmas halálom, sőt semmilyen se! Rágondolni is utálok az egészre!!! A jósláshoz tényleg jó lenne érteni, és akkor biztosan tudnám, hogy kamuzott-e vagy sem, meg azt is, hogy hogy változtassam meg a jövőt. Egy pasi tartja, úgy néz ki, mintha állandóan részeg lenne, teljesen kótyagos. Biztos bódító füveket szív a jósláshoz.

A másik tárgy a rúnatan, gondoltam, biztos hasznos lesz, ha meg akarom találni a Titkok Kamráját. Idén több időt akarok erre szánni, mint tavaly. Év közben úgyse nyomozhatok az anyám után. Nyáron is elég húzós lesz. A dirinő jól kiszúrt velem, hogy bezárt nyár végén, de jövőre majd megbánja! Velem nem lehet így bánni!!!!!

Esetleg télen majd meghívatom magam megint valakihez, vagy visszamegyek az árvaházba, és úgy próbálok beszélni Williamsszel a Minisztériumból a Rowle nevű varázslókról. De az is lehet, hogy kijátszom O'Flaherty kártyáját. Tartozik nekem, amióta tavaly nem köptem be, hogy a hálótermükben döngeti a Flint csajt. Nem hiszem, hogy elfelejtette az adósságát, vagy ha mégis, akkor majd emlékeztetem. Kár, hogy a csaj már nem jár ide. Bár még mindig írhatok a szüleinek, biztos elzavarnák otthonról, ha kiderülne. Úrilány nem csinál ilyet, he-he.

Egyébként nem értem, miért vannak úgy oda ezért az egészért. Platzek most is nagy mellénnyel meséli, hogy a nyáron megfogdosta a szolgálójukat, egy kvibli másodunokatestvért (csak senki nem hiszi el neki), meg az intézetben is egy csomót dumáltak erről a nagyobbak, hallottam. De amit O'Flaherty csinált Flinttel, az inkább bizarr volt szerintem. Én sose engedném, hogy egy csaj úgy lásson. Azt meg pláne nem, hogy hozzám érjen.

_Október 8._

Elég érdekes dolgokat találtam ma a tiltott szekcióban az egyik könyvben. Van egy kő, amit úgy hívnak, hogy a Bölcsek Köve. És ennek segítségével halhatatlanná lehet válni. És említi, hogy vannak más módszerek is. Ez nem lenne semmi!!!!! Akkor aztán tehetne egy szívességet nekem az egész világ!

De az tényleg ledöbbentő, hogy a mágia MINDENRE képes! És a büdös korcs mugliknak erről fogalmuk sincs! Csak élnek a világba, mint az élősdi, agyatlan állatok!

_November 15._

Hihetetlen, hogy ebben a suliban minden emeleten érnek még meglepetések. Tegnap este például találtam egy átjárót a negyediken az átváltoztatástan teremből az egyik tanári társalgóba. Gyanús volt a hátsó fal, kipróbáltam rajta pár bűbájt, és kinyílt. Tuti, hogy vagy ötszáz éve ki se nyitották, ezt azért nem tudta volna bármelyik hülye megtalálni.

A Kamrának egyelőre semmi nyoma, de nem baj, a keresés is egész szórakoztató. Meg az is, amikor véletlenül prefektusokkal találkozom össze a folyosón. Többnyire el tudok bújni, de ha nem, akkor sem szokott gond lenni. Meg tudom őket győzni, ha kell. Hasznos, ha az embernek mardekáros prefektusok is tartoznak!

_December 25__. _

Tök röhejes ez a karácsonyi műáhítat itt. Ja igen, az intézetben vagyok. Bár a Roxfortban is ugyanilyen szánalmasnak találom, csak ott nem öntik le még ráadásképp egy kis jézusozással. Hányok ezektől a karácsonyi kornyikálásoktól is! Régebben még tátogtam nekik, de egy ideje már nem érdekel az se. Van, akit innen is elvittek a rokonai, a suliból meg mindenki hazament, akivel érdemes szót váltani. Én meg idejöttem. Ez a családom, hányadék!!!!! Úgy várom már, hogy felgyújthassam az egész rakás szart!!!!!! Rohadék muglik!!!! Az összes Denemmel együtt!!!!

_December 2__8._

Megszereztem Londonban ma Hitler könyvét, a Mein Kampfot. Egy tök eldugott, koszos antikváriumban ásta elő a bodorított hajú öregasszony. Azt mondta, nagyon hasonlítok az unokájára, mert ő is ilyen szép arcú, mint én. Persze nem akarta ideadni, mert be van tiltva meg minden, de aztán lenyúltam. Amióta Platzek mesélt róla, el akarom olvasni. Szívesen elbeszélgetnék egyszer Hitlerrel! Belenéztem itt-ott, zseniális. Van egy külön fejezet a propagandáról. Kész tankönyv, bár nem csodálom, hogy a gyakorlatban senki más nem tudta alkalmazni, amit leírt. Előtte se voltak biztos olyan sokan. Ehhez azért agy is kell! Tutira varázsló. Kíváncsi vagyok, vele vannak-e a német varázslók.

_December __29. _

O'Flaherty mára ígérte a listát a Rowle-okról. Kenning Townban találkozunk délután. Remélem, nem ijedt be vagy valami, mert akkor nagyon megfingatom. De lehet, hogy anélkül is. Tök vicces lenne lebuktatni!!! Sőt, utána meg kihúzni a pácból. Nem jönne rosszul egy ilyen minisztériumi lekötelezett.

Hogy lehet ennyi embernek ilyen hülye neve?????

_December 30._

Dickinsék meghívtak szilveszterezni. Eljöttem, mert úgyse tudok most három nap alatt a Rowle-okkal foglalkozni, és így addig se az intézetben vagyok. Mr. és Mrs. Dickinst eléggé bírom, mert jókat lehet velük beszélgetni, a fiukat már kevésbé, de mindegy, eltelik az idő legalább, amíg vissza nem mehetünk a suliba.

_December 31._

Dickins apja meghalt! Elütötte egy busz! Egy BUSZ!!! Nem térek magamhoz azóta se. Egy varázslót megöl egy mugli busz?! Basszus, pedig pont tegnap dobott fel egy tök jó témát, amire mára találtam ki a választ, el akartam mondani neki, hogy csodálkozzon, és erre fogja magát és meghal! Egy pillanat alatt vége lett, ott voltunk. És még Mrs. Dickins sem tudott mit tenni!!! Úgy halt meg az út közepén, mint valami nyomorult mugli! Pedig ezerszer többet ért akármelyiknél! Nem tudom elhinni, hogy egy varázsló meghalhat így, ilyen egyszerűen és szánalmasan!

És mindez a 14. születésnapomon. Ez egy jel! A sors figyelmeztetése, hogy valamit tennem kell! Eszembe jutott most megint annak a cigányasszonynak a jóslata a borzalmas halálomról, de nem lehet igaza, biztos, hogy nem lesz, mert én nem engedem! Nem fogok úgy járni, mint az anyám, hogy egyszerűen meghalok, amikor még annyi dolgom lenne. Vagy mint Mr. Dickins, hogy csak úgy elpatkolok, mint egy ócska söpredék az út közepén, és holnapra már senki nem fogja tudni a nevemet se!

Olyan nincs, hogy nekem, aki pedig a világ legnagyobb varázslója leszek, egy év múlva már senki se emlékezzen a nevemre se, vagy csak egy lap legyek a csokibékákon, amit a hülye kölykök cserélgetnek, és annyi! Én tökéletes vagyok, és a tökélyt meg kell őrizni. Örökre!!!

**1940.**

_J__anuár 10._

Találtam egy másik alagutat is, ami kivezet a suliból. Szerintem ezen Mardekárék óta nem járt egy lélek sem. Ez azért elég jól el volt rejtve, kész fejtörő volt, még én is három napig gondolkoztam rajta. Majd ha már nem kell, lezárom végleg szerintem. Akkor aztán biztos, hogy arra érdemtelenek nem találhatják meg. De addig is nagyon jó, bármikor kimehetek Roxmortsba!

_Január 13._

Állandóan rémálmaim vannak Dickins apjáról, ahogy ott fekszik, és a feje helyén mindig az enyém van!!!!! Most már utálom az egész családot, mi a fenéért kellett meghívniuk???? Szerzek valami altatót, mert rühellem az ilyen álmokat!!!!

_Január 29._

Gondolkoztam a Rowle listán. Az egész országban szanaszét vannak, kénytelen leszek egyesével meglátogatni őket. Nem nagyon tudom máshogy leszűkíteni, amikor azt se tudom, mit keressek. De ez évekbe is telhet akár. Addig pedig a szemét mugliknál kell töltenem a szüneteket!!!!!

Beleásom magam a varázslócsaládokról szóló könyvekbe is. Hátha van valami nyomuk. Az például egy nyom, hogy párszaszájú vagyok, és hogy ez állítólag öröklődik.

Ja és Dickins végre leszállt rólam. Nagyon nyomult rám, hogy beszéljünk az apjáról, de a hideg is kiráz a témától. És a fene se akarja a hátralévő diákéveiben a hülye nyavalygását hallgatni. Majd ha megint normális lesz, esetleg szóba állok vele.

_Február 28._

Kaptam ma Burnettől egy jó tippet. Azt mondja, hogy az apja szerint a Kamra egészen biztosan kötődik a kígyókhoz, mivel Mardekár tudott a kígyók nyelvén beszélni. Mondtam neki, hogy persze, ez nyilvánvaló. De szívesen benyomnék egyet az apjának, hogy ez nekem nem jutott eszembe!

_Március 5._

Ma odajött hozzánk egy másodikos a Hugrabugból és azt mondta, fizet azért, hogy ezentúl hagyjuk békén. Fogalmam sincs, honnan szedett ilyesmit, de nem is rossz ötlet. Avery elkezdett röhögni, én visszafogtam magam és megkérdeztem, hogy mennyit adna. Aztán mondtam neki, hogy annyiért inkább fogadjon troll testőröket, és otthagytuk. Láttam rajta, hogy fog ő még többet is ajánlani. A szülei nagyon gazdagok. A következő ajánlatát már elfogadom majd, mert én se akarom, hogy árulkodjon. Persze próbálkozott eddig is, csak hiába, mert én se vagyok hülye, védtem a hátam. Legtöbbször úgy intéztük, mintha ő támadott volna meg minket vagy valaki mást, így nem nagyon hittek neki, gondolom. Legalábbis eddig még senki nem gyanakodott rám. Mintadiák vagyok ugyanis.

Azért nem ártana Lumpsluckkal többet lenni, a múlt héten kicsit sok griffendéles került a gyengélkedőre svk-n. Az idióta Burnett vérszemet kapott, pedig csak Livingtont kellett volna elintézni. Majd megkérem Lumpsluckot, hogy mutassa meg még egyszer valamelyik bájitalát. Bír engem, biztos szán rám egy órát. Az elég lesz, hogy elájuljon tőlem.

_Március 14._

Walburga Henderson repülésórán összeverekedett McGalagonnyal, a hülyéje. Én nem láttam, csak Platzek mesélte, de el tudom képzelni, hogy milyen lehetett, amikor a két csaj egymás haját tépte. Elég röhejesek a lányok! Mondjuk Platzek azt mondta, hogy McGalagony annyira hülye, hogy csak védekezett, de szerintem meg annyira fent hordja az orrát, hogy hozzáérni se hajlandó egy mardekároshoz.

Hendersont ráadásul büntetőmunkára küldték. Platzek nekem rinyált, hogy nyírjuk már ki a kockacsajt. Szerintem Hendersonnál akar bevágódni, állandóan csorgó nyállal bámulja a csöcseit, és azt hiszi, senki nem veszi észre. Lehet, hogy segítek neki, és akkor két legyet ütünk egy csapásra.

_Március 19._

McGalagonyt a Szent Mungóba vitték, mert itt nem tudták azonosítani az átkot, ami eltalálta. Naná, hogy nem! Madam Flashtrome teljesen béna a dolgához, Merrythought professzor meg ezek szerint nem igazán van otthon a mai sötét varázslatokban. Majd tartok neki egyszer továbbképzést.

_Március 22._

Végre megtaláltam az Adava Kedavra részletes leírását. Ahhoz képest, hogy a leghatalmasabb bűbáj, nem is tűnik annyira nehéznek. Mindenképp megtanulom, nem árthat. Főleg akkor, ha a megfelelő emberek tudnak is róla.

_Július 21. _

Ez az Exmemoriam már egészen a kisujjamban van. Eddig két Rowle kapta be, többször nem tudtam kimenni az intézetből hosszabb időre. Szerencse, hogy Macmillan, az a nyámnyila hugrabugos végül tényleg fizetett egy jó kis summát, abból telt az utazásra meg mindenre, pedig még Averynek is adtam valamit belőle, hogy nehogy árulkodjon, de jó lenne több pénz. Meg leginkább jó lenne már hoppanálni! Tizenöt leszek, csesszék meg!

Azt néztem, hogy a listán egy csomóan délen laknak. Ott meg újabban bombáznak a németek, meg mindenféle légi csata van. Az intézetben minden nap ott sírnak, hogy mennyien halnak meg. Persze, a hülye muglik. Még megvédeni se tudják magukat. A varázslócsaládok házairól azért biztos gondoskodik a Minisztérium. Mindenesetre a délieket meghagyom későbbre. Mekkora szégyen lenne, ha egy hülye német mugli találna el!!!

Tényleg, jól jönne valami páncél vagy ilyesmi. Állandó pajzsbűbáj. Majd utánanézek, létezik-e ilyen. Vagy majd én kitalálok egyet.

_Augusztus 15._

Nyílt az Abszol útnál egy tök jó új bolt, Burkin és Burges a neve, szuper dolgokat árul. Elköltöttem Macmillan maradék pénzét, majd a suliban szerzek megint.

_Szeptember 8._

Hitler bombázni kezdte Londont. Kíváncsi vagyok, sikerül-e eltalálnia az árvaházat.

_Szeptember 30._

Eddig négy diák apja hagyta ott a fogát a háborúban. Az egyiknek meg az egész családja odaveszett, amikor Londonban eltalálták a házukat. Na igen, egy mugli családnál előfordul az ilyesmi. Szánalmas patkányok.

Teljesen kikészültek. Az egyik griffendéles ott sikoltozott, hogy apa nincs többé, egy csomóan vele sírtak, csak néztem, mi ez az össznépi siránkozás. Mi közük van valaki más apjához?

Remélem, az enyémet is eltalálja egy bomba.

Azért abban bízom, hogy a varázslócsaládokat védik valahogy. Legalább amíg megtalálom az anyám családját.

Borzalmas lehet nem lenni többé!!! Nagyon ajánlom, hogy minket védjenek valahogy. Az aztán biztos, hogy karácsonykor itt maradok.

Megint rémálmom volt a szaros cigányasszonyról meg Dickins apjáról!!!! Az a nyávogó griffendéles tehet az egészről a visítozásával! Ezért megkapja a magáét.

Reggel újra beleásom magam a halál legyőzése témába, az biztos. Tavaly elég bíztató dolgokat találtam a tiltott szekcióban!

_Október 5._

Maguire nagyon hajt, hogy bevegyük a bandába. Tegnap is odajött, mikor a klubhelyiségben dumáltunk páran. Most már konkrétan megkérdezte, hogy odaülhet-e hozzánk beszélgetni. Én meg azt mondtam, hogy büdös félvérekkel nem állunk szóba. Főleg olyannal nem, aki sárvérű utánkoslat. Ezen nagyon megdöbbent, majd eloldalgott. A többiek is dermedten néztek, majd egymás szavába vágva kezdtek helyeselni, hogy milyen jól mondtam. Persze gondoltam, hogy nem fognak ellenem fordulni, akkor sem, ha abból a társaságból csak Burnett meg Dickins aranyvérű. Most majd egymásnak sem merik bevallani, hogy nem aranyvérűek, és eszükbe se fog jutni, hogy én se vagyok az. Milyen szerencse, hogy Dickinsnek azon a nyáron kitöröltem az agyát. És nem is lett sokkal hülyébb, mint előtte.

Egyébként nagyon jó ötlet volt Dickinsszel felmelegíteni a kapcsolatot. Nem igazán találta a helyét a bandánk nélkül, mert a többiek se nagyon dumáltak vele, amikor látták, hogy én sem. Meg elég látványosan romlottak a jegyei is. Persze ezt a tanárok ráfogták az apja halálára, de igazából azért látszott még ostobábbnak, mint volt, mert nem segítettem neki többet az órákon. Most az anyja totál muglibolond lett a háború miatt, arra költi a pénzét, hogy mugli gyerekeket mentsen, teljesen begolyózott, pedig amúgy meg egy okos nő és jó fej volt, na de muglik?! Dickinsnek se tetszik a dolog, és már épp eleget beszélgettem vele erről ahhoz, hogy komolyan haragudjon az anyjára. Ma mondtam neki, hogy szerintem azt a pénzt sokkal értelmesebb dolgokra kéne használni, például az arra érdemes varázslókon segíteni, vagy a varázslók ügyét szolgálni. Nem nagyon értette, de bólogatott. Nekem jól jönne egy aranytojást tojó tyúk, az biztos.

Például idén a Mardekárnak kéne nyernie a kviddicskupát! Engem hidegen hagy a kviddics, de meghallottam, hogy a griffendélesek azon gúnyolódnak, hogy már öt éve az utolsók vagyunk a bajnokságban. Most majd fognak csodálkozni! A Mardekáron nem gúnyolódhat senki!

Rá akarok hajtani a legilimenciára is idén. Most már megvannak hozzá az alapok, tavaly még teljesen feleslegesen pazaroltam rá az időm. Az okklumenciával se haladtam semmit, mert nem volt kivel gyakorolnom. Logikus, hogy olyannal lehet gyakorolni, aki ért a legilimenciához, de ki van zárva, hogy bármelyik diák képes lenne itt erre rajtam kívül.

Maguire-re visszatérve, teljesen igaz, hogy egy szervezet sikereinek hatására gyengébb minőségű emberanyag is igyekszik a szervezethez csapódni. Hitler jól mondta. Ez így, ilyen kicsiben is látszik. Én viszont nem szeretném, ha felhígulna a társaság, és végül odáig süllyednénk, hogy a legtöbb, amit elmondhatunk magunkról, az néhány griffendéles elsős pofára ejtése legyen.

_Október 30._

Weasley idegösszeomlást kapott. Remélem, eltakarodik a suliból, nem nagyon bírom a vörös fejét. És alig csináltunk vele valamit, ennyitől így kiborul? Szerintem megérdemli, ha kórházba kerül, egy ilyen selejt! Még hogy aranyvérű! Akkor nem kapott volna egy ilyen mugli hisztériabetegséget.

Szerencsére még így se mondja el, mi baja van. Dumbledore engem is megkérdezett, hogy tudok-e róla valamit, de azt feleltem, semmit a világon.

_December 6._

Annyi leckét sóztak ránk a tanárok, hogy semmi időm nincs a Kamrával foglalkozni. Éppen hogy készen vagyok a tanulnivalókkal estére, a többiek persze néha hajnalig írják a leckéiket, ezért még kiosonni se tudok, mert ott görnyednek a klubhelyiségben. Nem tudom, mit képzelnek a tanárok, nem mi készülünk az RFB-re, hanem az ötödikesek!

A többiek mind kezdenek kimerülni a sok tanulástól, de néhányan jobban állnak, mert lemásolhatják a leckémet, ha megengedem. Azoknak, akik azt teszik, amit mondok. Most látják, hogy mennyire érdemes nekem engedelmeskedni. Olvastam egyszer egy könyvet a kutyaidomításról. A jutalmazás fontos eszköz. Meg a fenyítés is.

Tényleg, ideje lenne élőben is kipróbálni valakin a Cruciót. A macskákon már elég jól megy. Samuelsoné bele is döglött. Kiváncsi lennék, egy ember meddig bírja. Egy varázsló biztos sokkal tovább, mint egy mugli!

_December 24._

Kiszöktem a karácsonyi vacsoráról, mert már fájt az arcom az udvarias mosolygástól. Sajnos muszáj visszamennem, az összes tanár azt játssza, hogy ő most lezser és kötetlen, és mind beszélgetni próbál a diákokkal. Nagyon sokan maradtak a suliban a bombázások miatt, és nem hagyhatom, hogy másvalakire is felfigyeljenek. Én sok tanárnak a kedvence vagyok, és ez így is marad! De nagyon utálom a karácsonyt!

_December 31._

Tizenöt éves lettem. Valahogy megtudták a többiek, mert a klubhelyiségben meglepetés buli várt. Szereztek egy csomó sütit, nem tudom minek, amikor ki nem állhatom az édességet. Először ideges lettem, hogy mi közük hozzá, mikor van a születésnapom, meg egyáltalán, majd pont velük akarom megünnepelni, de aztán rájöttem, hogy nem rossz jel, ha ennyire be akarnak nyalni nekem. Hasznosabb, ha kegyet gyakorlok és elfogadom az ajándékokat. (Mert még azok is voltak, csupa szar, de Burnett hozott egy példányt az apja könyvéből, amit Mardekárról írt, most jelent meg, arra kíváncsi vagyok.) Így végül mindenki odáig volt saját magától, hogy velem bulizhat.

Volt egy pár pia is, persze vigyáztam, hogy ne részegedjek le, de a többiek végül mind az asztal alá estek. Kicsit összemocskoltam a ruhájukat, majd szégyenkezhetnek reggel, hogy vajon mit művelhettek. Nyamvadt kis hülyék. Én sose hagynám, hogy valaki ilyen szánalmas állapotban lásson.

**1941.**

_Január 18._

Még mindig a fél iskola Spinnet miatt zokog. Ejthetnék már a témát, ki akar év végéig gyászmeneteket nézni? Mondjuk itt a többség egyetért velem, hogy a kis sárvérű korcs megérdemelte, ha már olyan agyatlan volt, hogy rohant haza karácsonyozni a kis családjához Coventrybe. Ki nem szarja le, hogy a mugli apja szabadságot kap a hadseregből, ha közben itt is ülhetne a biztonságban? Nem normálisak némelyek, komolyan.

De Spinettnek is lehetett volna annyi esze, hogy valahogy védi magát. Ha nem is a házukat. Ilyen szánalmas módon meghalni nagyon ciki.

Ezen elég sokat gondolkoztam az utóbbi időben. Jó lenne bebiztosítani, hogy velem ilyen ne történhessen meg! Ha nyáron kiraknak a suliból, veszélyben leszek!

A múltkor a többiek elkezdtek arról beszélni, hogy mi lehet a halál után, de rájuk szóltam, hogy hagyják abba azonnal, mert kezdett hányingerem lenni a témától. Most is rosszul vagyok, ahogy írok róla. De ha én leszek a leghatalmasabb varázsló a világon, akkor nehogy már a halálnak ne tudjak parancsolni!!! Sőt, a szolgám lesz, és arra uszítom, akire akarom!

_Január 19. _

Tegnap este beültem a könyvtárba a tiltott szekcióból szemezgetni, Madam Codexnek vittem pár ritka könyvet, amit még Londonban nyúltam le. Most is nagyon örült, bár sápítozott, hogy nem fogadhatja el, de azért persze elfogadta. Már sok van nála, szerintem most már eléggé megütheti a bokáját, ha kiderül! Szóval kihoztam egy jó nagy fekete könyvet, ami nem volt ott eddig. Vér csurog belőle, ha kinyitják, tök jó!

Hú, éjfél van, most végeztem a könyvvel, és megvan, amit kerestem!!!! A tuti dolog, amitől nem halhatok meg!!!! Nem írom ide, de ez állati jó, bár nem sokat ír róla. Csak annyi a nehézség, hogy meg kell hozzá ölni valakit. Azt még nem próbáltam. Bár van egy sereg tippem, kiket nyírnék ki szívesen! Írok is mindjárt egy listát. Meg hogy melyiket hogy kéne megölni.

Há, ezzel reggelig is ellennék!

_Január 20._

Dickins ma nagyon meg fogja kapni! Gyűlölöm az egész hülye családját! Még egy rémálom, és megölöm.

_Március 29._

Mit találtam!!!!! Ez hihetetlen, mik vannak ebben az iskolában!!! Még mindig szoktam az iskolát járni néha éjszakánként a Kamra miatt, és keresni a titkos átjárókat meg alagutakat, meg akarom találni mindet. Van már egy pár saját bűbájom a kutatáshoz. Most pedig az ötödiken találtam valami fantasztikusat! Az egyik folyosó falát néztem végig alaposan, épp a múlt heti bűbájomat használtam, amikor hirtelen nagyon kellett volna egy klotyó, biztos Paddington romlott pogácsájától, amit az anyja küldött, a hülye ribanc. De nem ez a lényeg, hanem az, hogy hirtelen lett egy ajtó a falon, ahol addig nem volt semmi! És mögötte tényleg ott volt egy vécé! Először nem mertem bemenni, azt hittem, valami trükk, de rájöttem, hogy nem! És tényleg van ott egy szoba, ami azzá változik, amivé akarom!!! És ez azt jelenti, hogy a szobához egyedül én férhetek hozzá, mert más úgyse tudja, nekem mivé változott!!!!!

Nem mindenki méltó ahhoz, hogy az iskola minden titkát megismerje, de nekem feltárulkozott a Roxfort, mert tudja, hogy a valaha élt legnagyobb varázsló leszek.

_Április 21._

Ma megint nagy sápítozás volt a reggelinél, mindenki Dumbledore körül nyüzsgött. Állítólag egy Grindelwald nevű sötét varázsló egyre nagyobb befolyást szerez Kelet-Európában, és most megölte a román mágiaügyi minisztert. Én nem hallottam eddig erről a fazonról, de persze nem mutattam, mert az asztalunknál egy csomóan tudták, kiről van szó. Mert nekik biztos mesélt otthon apuci meg anyuci. Csak én nem tudok semmiről a kibaszott intézetben!!!!! Még így is, hogy már rég hatalmasabb vagyok, mint bármelyik hülyegyerek a suliban, még mindig visszahúznak a muglik a posványba!!!! Egyszer elbánok velük mind egy szálig!

_Április 23._

Megpróbáltam kideríteni, mi köze Dumbledore-nak Grindelwaldhoz, de nem jutottam semmire egyelőre. Azért nem lenne akármi, ha kiderülne, hogy a makulátlan, hófehér lelkű Dumbledore is sötét varázsló volt valamikor! Végre elbánnék vele is. Nagyon idegesít, hogy ő az egyetlen tanár, aki gyanakszik rám. Tudom, hogy nem bír. És nem tudom, miért, mert ugyanúgy viselkedek vele is, mint a többi tanárral, akik mind odáig vannak tőlem. Némelyik balhénk után olyanokat kérdez, hogy tisztára azt hiszem, mindjárt lebukok. Jobb lenne, ha eltakarodna valahova innen.

Viszont ez a Grindelwald nem semmi. Ahogy hallottam, ő sincs odáig a muglikért, és keleten már elég nagy tiszteletnek örvend. Az ottani varázsvilág retteg tőle. Szerintem meg fogom látogatni, miután elvégzem a sulit. Megtanulom tőle, amit lehet, mert ebben az ájtatos apácazárdában jó, ha védekezni megtanulunk a sötét varázslatok ellen, bár azt se túl hatékonyan. Legalábbis a mi átkainkat nem nagyon tudják itt kivédeni. Szóval Grindelwald majd megtanít mindenre, aztán pedig rajta is túlteszek. Az nagyon jó, ha félnek az embertől!

_Május 29._

Alig tudok írni, úgy remeg a kezem az izgalomtól. Azt hiszem, megtaláltam a Kamra bejáratát!!!!! Az előbb az elsőn a vécéből kirohant egy csaj, hogy rosszul lett bent a barátnője, be kellett mennem segíteni, mert meglátott, aztán mikor elvitték, egy pillanatra egyedül maradtam, de már hívott is ki Lumpsluck. A vécékben még sose néztem körül, mert eszembe sem jutott, hogy ilyen helyen rejtette el Mardekár Malazár a bejáratot, de azért vaktában körbesuttogtam párszaszóul a helyiséget, és KINYÍLT!!!!!!!!!!!! MEGTALÁLTAM!!!!!!!! Én, Mardekár Malazár méltó utóda!!!!

Az egész iskola a lábam előtt fog heverni.

Éjjel visszamegyek.

_Május 30._

Nem tudtam visszamenni, mert a kísértetek mind összegyűltek az elsőn. Mindet nem tudtam volna elzavarni onnan. Ami nem is baj, legalább végig tudom gondolni a dolgot. Az jutott eszembe, hogy Burnett apja szerint egy szörny lakik benne, akinek egyedül Mardekár méltó utóda tud parancsolni. Az nyilvánvaló, hogy az én vagyok, de jó lenne tudni, mégis milyen szörny, és hogy kell neki parancsolni. Mielőtt újra kinyitom a Kamrát, rá kell erre jönnöm. Nem szeretném valami undorító vadállat gyomrában végezni.

_Június 1._

Valami történt. Amióta kinyitottam a Kamrát, furcsa hangokat hallok, amit rajtam kívül nem hall más. Létezik, hogy kezdek megőrülni???? Először Averyvel voltam, amikor meghallottam, és úgy nézett rám akkor, mint aki arra gyanakszik, hogy elment az eszem. Megeskettem, hogy senkinek se szól, és azóta nem is mondom senkinek, de a hangok a falból jönnek. Olyan, mintha követne valami láthatatlan kísértet! De nem fogok félni azért se. A kísértetek ócska árnyékképek, szánalmas hullák csak test nélkül, mit árthatnak nekem? Majd kiszedem a Véres Báróból, melyikük mer engem ijesztgetni.

_Június 2._

Még mindig követnek a hangok. Kezd nagyon idegesíteni. A Báró azt mondta, ő nem tud semmit. De közben úgy nézett rám a halott szemeivel, mintha valami alantas lény lennék hozzá képest! Valahogy biztos meg lehet átkozni egy kísértetet is!

_Június 15._

Most már nem hallom a hangokat. Lehet, hogy tényleg csak képzelődtem. Viszont az is lehet, hogy a Kamrában lakó valami üzent gondolatátvitel útján nekem, Mardekár méltó utódának. Többet kéne tudnom erről a dologról, de hogyan?? Nem fogok eszetlenül lemenni a Kamrába. Rendben, azt mondja a legenda, hogy a méltó utód tud parancsolni a szörnynek, de azért nem vagyok egy agyatlan pondró, hogy csak úgy lemenjek. Azon gondolkozom, hogy valakit le kéne oda küldeni, csak az a baj, hogy nem maradhatok a suliban nyárra, hogy tovább nyomozzak. Mehetek megint a muglikhoz. De már nem sokáig!

Nem baj, mert a nyárra úgyis van más dolgom. Megkeresem a többi Rowle-t is, úgyse találtam semmi használhatót a könyvekben. Most már csak ritkán bombáznak a németek, jobban lehet mozogni. Ami engem illet, talán még nagyobb biztonságban vagyok valamelyik vidéki porfészekben, mint Londonban az árvaházban. Nem találhat el egy német bomba, engem nem!

_Július 1._

Megint Dickinséknél vagyok. Most már elég idegesítő itt lenni, mert az anyja odáig süllyedt, hogy mugli árvákat fogad be a környékről titokban. Azt mondja, a férje emlékére. Nem lenne szabad ezt tennie, mert a mugli söpredék így megismerheti a varázsvilág titkait. Ráadásul tiszta hülye, mert ez az állásába kerülhet a Minisztériumban, bár amúgy meg egy rakás pénze van, sose értettem, minek dolgozik. Azt hiszem, fel fogom jelenteni. Hogy mocskolhatja be ilyesmivel a kezét egy ilyen szintű boszorkány? És én régen még azt gondoltam, milyen jó fej!

De azért még mindig jobb itt, mint az árvaházban, azért is jöttem. Meg biztonságosabb is, ez itt egy álmos kisváros, nincs itt semmi. Sajnos muszáj jó képet vágnom mindenhez, mert kell Dickinsék pénze. Egy sor dologban akadályoz, hogy nincs egy vasam sem. Ez is a mugli apám hibája! Meg az anyámé! Igazán tudom gyűlölni mind a kettőt. De hátha megtalálom az anyám családját, és akkor nem kell többet a muglik között töltenem a nyarat, meg lennének befolyásos rokonaim! Persze ha eljön az idő, úgyis mindenki megtudja, hogy én vagyok Mardekár Malazár méltó utóda, és akkor úgyis mindenki az én kegyeimet fogja keresni.

Dickins meg tulajdonképpen egészen vicces, ahogy az anyjának mutatja a muglibolond arcát, nekem meg azt, hogy mennyire ki van akadva az egészen. Annyira nyámnyila, hogy nem meri vállalni a véleményét az anyja előtt. Mondjuk annyiban megértem, hogy tőle kapja a pénzt, nem akarja elidegeníteni. De azt ígérte nekem, hogy nagyobb befolyást kér az anyjától az öröksége felett. Remélem, ezt nem idétlenkedi el.

_Július 10._

Mrs. Dickins érdekes dolgot mondott ma délben. Azt mondta, szerinte Grindelwald biztosan szövetkezett Hitlerrel, mert a németek egyelőre nagy sikereket érnek el keleten, de amúgy egész Európában is. Csak az angolokkal nem bírtak, nem is értem. Mrs. Dickins szerint Hitler egy közönséges mugli diktátor. Én nem tudom, de ha Grindelwald támogatja, akkor mindegy is. Úgyis nyerni fog. Kíváncsi vagyok, ő mit ígért Grindelwaldnak.

_Július 12. _

Nem tudom, hogy miért nem jutott eszembe korábban körülnézni Dickinsék könyvtárszobájában. Találtam egy pár régi könyvet varázslócsaládokról, amiket még nem ismertem, azokat majd elviszem az intézetbe és átnézem. Meg jó lesz a suliba Codexnek. Nekik már úgyse kell, amekkora muglibolondok lettek.

Hú, találtam valami érdekeset! Párszaszájú varázslók felbukkantak néha a történelemben, bár tényleg elég ritka képesség ez. Megpróbálom a Rowle kört úgy leszűkíteni, hogy milyen párszaszájú családok léteznek még ma is. Mert különben tényleg évekbe telhet mindet meglátogatni. És Mr. Burnett is elég jól haladt Mardekár családfájának a kutatásával. Ha abból indulok ki, hogy az utóda vagyok, amint azt a Kamra megtalálása is bizonyítja, akkor a kettő ötvözetéből csak kisül valami!

Ami meg a Kamrát illeti, meglátogatom Burnettet is. Beszélni akarok az apjával, hátha valahogy segít kitalálni, milyen szörny lehet a Kamrában. A könyvéből nem derült ki semmi, de azért elég sokat kutatott hozzá, biztos van valami nyom, amit nem volt elég esze értelmezni.

_Augusztus 1._

Nem sok értelme volt Burnettékhez jönni. Bár Burnett magától is rájött, hogy miért érdekel ennyire a Kamra, de nem mondtam meg neki, hogy már megvan. Majd ha eljön az idő, úgyis megmutatom mindenkinek, hogy ki Mardekár méltó utóda. De Burnett anélkül is elhiszi, hogy én vagyok az, meg Lestrange is azzal nyalizott tavaly, hogy simán el tudja képzelni. Naná.

De Mr. Burnett tényleg lebecsüli kissé Mardekár Malazár hatalmát. Előszedett egy régebbi kiadást az egyik iskolai tankönyvünkből, amiből a Legendás lények gondozását tanulják, hát majdnem felröhögtem. Azt mondta, abból próbált kiindulni. Azt hiszi, egy ilyen nagy varázsló valami olyan pitiáner lényt zárt a kamrába, ami benne van egy harmadikosoknak írt tankönyvben? Ez tényleg kész röhej.

_Augusztus 15._

Megint kilőttem két Rowle-t, de örülök is neki, mert nagyon ciki lett volna, ha ők a rokonaim. Dickins adott pénzt, abból telik utazni, meg amúgy is jobb, mint az intézetben rohadni. Most már mindjárt 16 éves leszek, nem tartanak már állandó felügyelet alatt, mint egy ovist, bár még ez is sok, ha azt nézem, hogy csótányok uralkodnak egy olyan valaki fölött, mint én! Ha erre gondolok, fel tudnám gyújtani az egész rakás szart. Nem méltók arra, hogy velem lakjanak egy fedél alatt, és ezt egyszer a képükbe fogom vágni!

Szerencsére a háború kicsit szétzilálta az egész kócerájt, hála érte Hitlernek! Egy pár tanár bevonult vagy meghalt, a muglikölykök közül sok a rokonainál van, a többit itt hagyták megrohadni. Sok az új árva is, és kevés a felügyelő rájuk. Szóval nem a nagyok dolgaival foglalkoznak szerencsére. De így azért majdnem kibírható, amennyit bent vagyok.

Leginkább az Abszol út környékén vagyok, ha nem itt kell lennem. A Sánta Macska felszolgálólánya kicsit belém van esve, és nagyon sok érdekes információval ellát a vendégekről. Meg észrevettem, hogy ha eleget mosolygok rá, elpirul, és siet vissza valami ingyen kajával, hogy megint kapjon egy mosolyt. Elég egyszerű a csaj!

Én pedig a teraszról figyelem az embereket. Hihetetlen, hogy hány sárvérű kölyök hozza be ide az őseit! Úgy nézelődnek itt, mint az elmebetegek a az állatkertben. Mintha mi lennénk a majmok a ketrecben, vagy valami! Az egyiknek az öcsikéje ujjal mutogatott mindenkire, sőt, ki is röhögött egy teljesen átlagos kinézetű öreg boszorkányt. Teljesen felháborodtam rajtuk, de tényleg nagyon. Végül nem is türtőztettem magam, kapott a kis takony egy jó kis átkot. Az egyik új fejlesztésemet próbáltam ki rajta, teljes sikerrel. Nagy pánik lett, szerintem legalább ők nem teszik be ide többet a lábukat. Nekem meg hatalmas szerencse, hogy ilyen tömegben nem lehet kimutatni, hogy varázsolt-e kiskorú vagy sem. Leginkább azért, mert végre nyáron is gyakorolhatom a varázslást.

De tényleg kéne valami törvény, hogy muglik nem tehetik be a lábukat az Abszol útra! Már csak az hiányozna, ha a Roxfortban a sárvérűek mellett még muglik is kószálnának!!!! Így is kész röhej, amit a sárvérű kölykök művelnek a tanév elején. Úgy tátják a szájukat mindenen, mint a gyogyósok! Valami csótányirtóhoz hasonló dolog kéne ellenük.

_Augusztus 17._

Mára kivonultak az aurorok az Abszol útra, a Reggeli próféta már merényletsorozatokról ír a muglik ellen. Ja, mert tegnap is elkaptam egy mugli ribancot, kigúvadt szemmel bámult mindent, teljesen felidegelt. Kicsit játszottam vele a Zsebpiszok közben. Emiatt a szentéletű aurorok most elvették a szórakozásomat! De tetszik ez a muglik elleni merényletsorozat dolog. Azt hiszik, kitervelte valaki, meg bűnbandáról írnak. Még az is lehet, hogy keresek valakit, aki majd elviszi a balhét. Hogy ne legyen annyira unalmas a maradék két hetem!

_Augusztus 27._

PREFEKTUS LETTEM!! Éljen! Legalább nem hiába töltöttem el annyi időt a hájpacni Lumpsluckkal. Mondjuk nem lepődtem meg azért, számítottam rá. Ki mást nevezhettek volna ki, a féleszű Dickinst vagy a béna Paddingtont? Szóval ezt vártam. Nagyon jó, az évfolyamelsőség mellé még prefektus is vagyok, a tökéletes mintadiák. Aki eddig nem a jó jegyeim miatt kereste a kegyeimet, az majd amiatt fogja, mert felette állok. Már ha van még olyan, aki ezt nem tudta volna eddig is.

_Szeptember __2._

Ez az óriáskölyök nem komplett. Egyébként is idegesítő, de eddig Burnették nem bírtak vele el, mert sokan csípik, és nem nagyon engedik szekálni, ráadásul nagyon erős is. És a legfontosabb, hogy egy csomó átok visszapattan róla, ami azt bizonyítja, hogy Hendersonnak igaza van, és tényleg félig óriás lehet. Szégyen, hogy ilyen szerzetek is járhatnak közénk!

Ez a Hagrid valami kétfejű, vicsorgó macskaszerűséget akart behozni a suliba. Mondván, hogy macskát lehet a szabályok szerint. Ez neki macska! Nem normális. Még Dumbledore se engedte végül, egész nap ezen ment a rinya a Griffendélben. Hagrid meg ott bőgött, mint egy gyogyós. 14 évesen!!! Hihetetlen, hogy nem szégyellik magukat egyesek. Szívesen belenyomnék egy Cruciót a bömbölő szájába! Úgyse tudtam még úgy istenigazából emberen kipróbálni. Bár ez nem is ember.

_Szeptember 8._

Príma ötletem támadt. Zseniálisnak is nevezhetném. Nyáron tökélyre fejlesztettem az Imperiust. És eddig nem nagyon volt alkalmam értelmesen használni. Most meg mindjárt két alkalom is van rá. Egyrészt tovább nyomozok a Kamra ügyében. Márpedig előbb-utóbb valakit oda kell, hogy küldjek a szörnyeteghez, akkor majd jól fog jönni az átok. A másik meg az okklumencia tanulás. Eddig azért nem haladtam vele a gyakorlatban, mert kell egy edzőpartner, aki megpróbál a fejembe behatolni. De az ki van zárva, hogy ezt bárkinek direkt megengedjem. Viszont ha Imperius alatt teszi valaki, az egészen más. Zseniális, hiába!

_Szeptember 19._

Elég bosszantó, hogy mire megtaláltam a Kamrát, ki se látszom a tanulnivalók alól! Idén lesznek az RBF vizsgák, és a tanárok vérszemet kaptak teljesen. Kb. kétszer annyi a lecke, mint tavaly. Tényleg nem tudom, mit képzelnek, még nekem is alig van időm bármire, nemhogy a többieknek! El fogok beszélgetni Lumpsluckkal, hogy azért ez már túlzás.

_Szeptember 30._

Egy kis kellemetlenség történt, és most nem igazán tudom, mit csináljak. Leírom, hátha úgy eszembe jut valami. Tökéletes volt az Imperius, amit Wakefield kapott. Az egy dagadt, nyomi gyerek a Hollóhátból, persze sárvérű. Bevittem a lányvécébe az elsőn és beküldtem a Kamrába. Simán kinyílt persze, most már biztos felismer! Muszáj volt valakit leküldenem, mert különben sokkal nehezebben derülne ki, mi (vagy ki) lakik a Kamrában, és ez a hülye amúgy is halálra idegesített a nyávogásával svk-n. Van egy fényképezőgépe, azzal kattintgat állandóan, egyszer már kapott érte tőlem pár éve, azóta kerül. Szóval leküldtem azzal, hogy mindent fényképezzen le. Lecsúszott egy baromi vastag csövön, aztán semmi. Elég jó volt az elterelő bűbáj, amit a klotyóra szórtam, mert senki nem jött be, de azért kezdett idegesíteni, hogy nem tudom, mi van lent. Aztán küldtem utána egy Invitót, és ki is hoztam. Csak éppen kővé volt dermedve. Erre nem számítottam! Először azt hittem, meghalt, de szerintem csak megdermedt. Most bent van abban a szuper átváltozós szobában az ötödiken, ott úgyse találják meg, de nem tudom egyelőre, mit csináljak vele! És azt se tudom, mi a szar dermesztette meg! Majd hülye leszek ezek után lemenni oda. Áh, pont egy ilyen kis görcsöt kellett odaküldenem! De nem, nem fogok őmiatta szívni. Nem láttam semmit, nem tudok semmit, kész!

De mi lehet az a szörny???

_Október 1._

Wakefield azóta se moccant. A fényképezőjét elszedtem tőle, de az teljesen szét van olvadva. Már a szülei is itt vannak, mindenki őt keresi. Igen, ezt írtam nyáron is, hogy már csak az hiányzik, hogy ide is muglik tegyék be a lábukat, erre itt vannak!!!! És ráadásul nekem köszönhetik, hogy itt táthatják a szájukat. ÉN muglikat juttattam be ide! Bemocskolják a Roxfortot, hányadék! Kéne nekik egy Adava Kedavra legalább!

_Október 2._

Kivittem éjjel Wakefieldet a harmadikon az egyik folyósóra és otthagytam. Raktam rá egy cetlit, hogy kinyílt a Titkok Kamrája. Ma reggel találták meg. Teljes pánik van.

_Október 3. _

Eddig nem is volt energiám a szörnnyel foglalkozni, de most már nagyon gondolkozom rajta. Félelmetes szerzet lehet, ha ilyesmire képes. Persze nem is vártam mást Mardekártól. Azt viszont nem szeretném, ha elkapna! Igaz, csak felismeri a mestere méltó utódját?! Bár lehet, hogy csak egy ostoba állat. Akkor viszont meg kell érttetnem vele, hogy ki vagyok. És ehhez találkoznunk kéne. Fából vaskarika.

Ráadásul megint hallom a hangokat, és most már határozottan a falból jönnek. Arra is rájöttem, hogy ha a Kamra bejárata egy vastag cső, akkor az a valami nyugodtan használhatja az összes csövet az iskolában. Tehát azért hallom megint, mert beengedtem a csőrendszerbe, amikor kinyitottam a Kamrát, ahogy tavaly is, és aztán pár nap múlva a szörny visszament szépen az eredeti vackára. De nem értem az egészet. Rajtam kívül nem hallja senki! Telepatikusan üzen Mardekár utódának vajon? Ez jó megoldás volna, mert akkor ez lenne a végső bizonyíték rá, hogy én vagyok az utód.

Szerintem, ha elül a balhé, választok még egy sárvérűt és őt is leküldöm. Végül is Mardekár azért hagyta örökül a Kamrát, hogy a szörny megtisztítsa a sulit a sárvérűektől, nem igaz? Majd én befejezem a művét.

Burnett rettentően izgatott, mert persze az egész iskola tudja, mi volt a hullára írva. Vagy a dermedt gyerekre, mindegy. Én pedig egy jelentőségteljes pillantás után mindig elterelem a szót.

_Október 10._

Wakefieldet a Szent Mungóba vitték, mert nem tudnak vele mit kezdeni. Mondjuk meglepődtem volna, ha tudnának. Meg azon is meg fogok, ha ott tudnak.

Most várok egy pár hetet, aztán megy a következő sárvérű. Már ki is találtam, ki lesz az: Parkinson, egy harmadikos a Mardekárból. Ő elég sokat szenved itt a sárvére miatt, Burnették adnak neki maguktól is, nemcsak ha én mondom. Persze olyankor le szoktak bukni, az ostobák.

_November 30._

Majdnem meghaltam.

_December 1. _

NEM lehet ilyen könnyű!!!!!

_December 2._

Nem bírok másra gondolni, mert akár

De én nem akarok, nehogy már!!!!!

Aztán kukacok zabálják meg a testem, mint egy közönséges

A francba!!!!

_December 3__._

Ennyi erővel egy tégla is a fejemre eshetne bármikor. Pedig engem nem ragadhat el a halál olyan könnyen, mint bármelyik ócska muglit! Vagy bármelyik más varázslót!!! Amikor különb vagyok bármelyiküknél!!!!!

_December 4._

Állandóan lázálmaim vannak arról a rohadt kígyóról meg a cigányasszonyról, amelyik pár éve a halálomról hadovált! Most meg mintha Dickins apját láttam volna a tükörben, de nem lehetett ott! Már a tanárok is kiszúrták, hogy valami nincs rendben, mert nem bírok semmi másra koncentrálni. Valamit tennem kell, valamit, muszáj! Én nem halhatok meg!!!!

_December 5._

Éjjel gondolkoztam, mert megint nem tudtam aludni. De végre dereng valami! Mi bizonyítaná jobban, hogy különleges vagyok, mindenki felett állok, mint hogy én nem fogok meghalni egyáltalán? Még a halál is az alattvalóm lesz.

Már csak az eszközt kell hozzá kikutatnom. Tavaly találtam meg, hogy létezik erre egy biztos módszer. Erről kell mindent megtudnom most már tényleg.

Sokkal jobban érzem magam!

_December 8._

Parkinson is meg Wakefield is visszajöttek a St. Mungóból. Az a nagy szerencse, hogy egyikük sem emlékszik, mi történt velük, merthogy az Imperiusom alatt voltak. Ezért igazán gratulálhatok magamnak, elsőrangú kivitelezés volt!

A kérdés, hogy mi legyen a kígyóval. Akár használhatnám is, ahogy Mardekár akarta. Ez a megdermesztős technika egész jó. Parkinson is megdermedt, mert az ablak felé fordítottam, hogy ne lássa a bejáratot. Az üvegen át látta meg a baziliszkuszt. Mert az volt bent! Egy hatalmas, színpompás kígyó, ami majdnem megölt engem is.

Az a szerencse, hogy olyan reflexeim vannak, mint senki másnak, a kígyó meg kissé lelassult az ezer éves tétlenségben. Mikor láttam, hogy valami mozog a csőben és hallottam a vérszomjas szövegét, valamelyik titkos érzékemnek köszönhetően párszaszóul kiáltottam rá, hogy vissza! Ennek köszönhetem az életem, mert nem nézett rám, csak Parkinsonra, akit utána kiraktam a folyosóra, de erre alig emlékszem, mert egy kissé felzaklatott a halál szele. De ennél közelebb nem fog hozzám kerülni, azt garantálom!

_December 9._

A japánok megtámadtak valami amerikai támaszpontot a világ másik végén, és most az amcsik is beszálltak a háborúba. Ez már világháború. Az is lehet, hogy a végére nem maradnak muglik a világon! De jó lenne!

Azért én még mindig a németeknek drukkolok. Ez a Hitler megérdemli, hogy nyerjen.

_December 24._

Karácsony van, itt bájvigyorog mindenki egész nap, én viszont azon gondolkozom, hogy melyik sárvérűt küldjem le legközelebb a Kamrába. A sárvérűek majdnem mind itt maradtak a háború miatt, és most ott kornyadoznak egymás vállára borulva, mint valami nyugdíjas otthonban. Roppant vidám látvány, mit ne mondjak. Nem bírtam tovább, idegesítettek, és feljöttem. Lehet, hogy a kígyót kéne kiengedni. Amúgy is kíváncsi vagyok, mennyire engedelmeskedik nekem. A legenda végül is azt mondta, Mardekár méltó utóda – tehát én – tud neki parancsolni. Lehet, hogy ideje személyesen is megismerkednünk.

Egyébként gondoltam rá, hogy Hagridot fogom megdermeszteni. Bár amekkora böhöm állat, összedőlne a suli a döndüléstől, ahogy felborul. Nagyon irritál a srác már régóta a félkegyelmű naivitásával meg a tanyasi beszédével, de leginkább azzal, hogy ilyen fajzatok egyáltalán bekerülhetnek a Roxfortba. Ha Mardekár Malazár annak idején nem hagyja itt a többi három puhakezű szerencsétlent, nem itt tartana a suli színvonala! Szégyellem ilyenkor, hogy roxfortos vagyok!!!

Hagrid amúgy eddig azért úszta meg részemről, mert sakkban tartom. Tudok ugyanis a perverz mániájáról. (Meg még sokakéról. Valahol hasznos, ha csökevényes hajlamú selejtek veszik körbe az embert.) Szóval Hagrid kikönyörögte tőlem, hogy fogjam be a szám a legújabb undormány szörnyével kapcsolatban, amit az egyik teremben nevel titokban. Én persze megtudtam. Nem nagyon történik már olyasmi a suliban, amiről én nem tudok. Ezért aztán Hagrid év eleje óta szállítja nekem az információt Dumbledore-ról, elég sokat vannak együtt. Kissé kezd kikészülni, egyszer azon rinyált nekem, hogy hálás a vén álszentnek azért, hogy befogadta. Tiszta röhej, ez is azt bizonyítja, hogy szánalmas selejt, hálásnak lenni azért, hogy bazsalygó szánakozással megalázhatták? Én inkább megölném érte Dumbledore-t. Minél hamarabb. Mindegy, Hagrid a szörnye kedvéért megcsinálja, és csak az a lényeg. Az lenne az igazi, ha egyszer ő nyírná ki az istenített jótevőjét! Nem is rossz ötlet. Én nagyon jól szórakoznék, az biztos.

_December 25._

Végre lefordítottam azt a régi könyvet, amit még a nyáron szereztem a varázslócsaládokról, és azt hiszem, találtam valamit. Nem merem elhinni még, de közben meg teljesen logikus, és minden egybevágna, ha igaz lenne. Még nyomoznom kell, de lehet, hogy megtaláltam őket!!!! Nem lehet, biztos, érzem. És igaz. Mardekár Malazár valódi, vér szerinti utóda vagyok. Nem csak „eszmeileg". Tudom! Mindig is tudtam!

De jó lenne minden egyes kis nyamvadék képébe ordítani!

_December 26. _

Küldtem egy baglyot O'Flahertynek a minisztériumba, de visszajött. Pont most van ez a rohadt karácsony is!!! Be kéne tiltani.

_December 27._

Ma már, remélem, mindenki magához tért a karácsonyi tömeghisztériából, és visszatér az élet a normális mederbe! A bagoly ma nem jött vissza. Még csak az hiányzott volna, hogy az a bájgúnár még szabadságra is menjen. Azt azért sajnálta volna utána.

Lényeg, hogy holnapra itt lesz a válasz a Gomold család lakóhelyével és minden szükséges tudnivalóval együtt.

Vagy O'Flaherty minisztériumi karrierje dicstelen véget ér.

_December 28._

Nem kellett csalódnom a fiúban, megvan minden. De ezt vártam, ő elég hatékonyan dolgozik rendszerint. Gomoldék Little Hangletonban laknak, egy vén trotyli meg a fia. Azt nem tudom, volt-e lányuk, de majd elmondják személyesen. Már csak az alkalom hiányzik.

Azért kicsit skizofrén ez a dolog. Mardekár igazi utóda vagyok, és ez be is fog bizonyosodni. Közben meg remélem, hogy nem, mert az azt jelentené, hogy az anyám, akinek a világ legnagyobb varázslója az őse, és a legtisztább vére van, ami létezik, Mardekár létére összefeküdt egy ócska muglival! Kizárt.

Remélem, nem két selejt a két szülőm!!! Bőven elég egy is!

Gyűlölöm már most!!!!

Hogy hagyhatott ilyen ocsmány szégyent rám????

Lehet, hogy nem is igaz.

De, Mardekár az ősöm, és akkor minden igaz.

A ROHADT ÉLETBE!!!!

_December 29._

Van egy újabb kővé vált áldozat, jaj-jaj. Ma reggel találták meg.

_December 30._

A múltkor Parkinsonra nem raktam semmi feliratot, mert elfelejtettem, amikor életveszélyben voltam én is, most viszont megint kiírtam, hogy kinyílt a Titkok Kamrája. Burnett idejött és megsúgta, hogy az apja nagyon hálás nekem, mert egész sok roxfortos rendelt a könyvéből. Én csak néztem rá és elhajtottam. De az első cetli óta úgy tekint rám, mint egy istenre. Ahogy kell.

_December 31._

Tizenhat éves lettem. Már csak egy év a nagykorúságig! Akkor aztán leszedi rólam a Minisztérium a pórázt, és szabad vagyok!!!!

Egy csomó tervem van.

**1942.**

_J__anuár 20._

A kígyó engedelmeskedik nekem!!!

De nem is lehetett ez másképp.

Majd egyszer a kígyóval együtt vonulok végig az egész iskolán, és halomra dőlnek előttünk a sárvérűek!

_Január 28._

Na ne!!!! Ha ez igaz, az rohadt nagy szégyen!!!

Lumpsluck is azt mondja most, igaz. Nem mutattam, hogy mennyire kiakadtam, de jól belerúgtam volna, ahogy joviális mosollyal magyarázta, hogy ezek a háború miatt szükséges és MAGUKTÓL ÉRTHETŐDŐ intézkedések! Meg hogy az egész a varázslók védelmét szolgálja! Normális ez???? Az ő pénztárcáját is fejik ezentúl a kis mugli férgek! És az enyémet is!!!

Ekkora megaláztatást még nem láttak a varázslók! Még jó, hogy nem állítanak oda minket kivont pálcákkal a mugli hadsereg elé!!!!

Mindenki őrületesen ki van akadva, de nálam jobban biztos senki se!

Holnap megint lemegy egy sárvérű a Kamrába, az aztán biztos! Kár, hogy most már egyet se találnék a folyosón, mert olyan késő van, pedig lemennék vele együtt, és a kígyóval kicsit szórakozhatnánk egyet!

Samarand professzor viszont jó fej volt ma, megsúgta, hogy a jövő órán helyettesíteni fogják, ezért ráérek a leckével azutánra.

_Január 29._

Dumbledore-t meg fogom ölni ezért! Esküszöm!!!

Azzal jött, hogy mivel a szüleim ismeretlenek, részesülhetek én is a mugli származásúak családjának járó támogatásban!

Még mindig szélvihar van a tanteremben, amit megátkoztam véletlenül. Igazából a vén szemétládát kellett volna!!!

Hogy merészel engem sárvérűnek nevezni?????

Azt meri feltételezni, hogy ócska mugliktól származom? ÉN, aki már most hatalmasabb vagyok, mint ő???? Aki Mardekár Malazár leszármazottja vagyok??

Soha többé nem fog senkinek ilyesmi eszébe jutni rólam, azt garantálom!

Gyűlölöm azt a férget, akinek ezt a bélyeget köszönhetem, és az anyámat is, aki előbb összefeküdt egy muglival, aztán odalökött az intézetbe ahelyett, hogy felnevelt volna Mardekárhoz méltóan!!! Mekkora hátrányt okoztak nekem ezzel! Még mindig nap mint nap előjön valami szarság!!!!

Le fogom mosni magamról ezt a mocskot, erre itt és most meg is esküszöm!

_Február 10._

Éljen, a legutóbbi sárvérű áldozat nem jön vissza a suliba! Végre egy eredmény!

Az viszont nem jó, hogy tele van az épület aurorokkal. Mondtam a többieknek, hogy húzzák meg magukat, vagy megismerkednek az új átkaimmal. Az aurorok miatt most nem mertem demonstrációt is tartani, de szerintem még emlékeznek Cunninghamre.

Igazából annyira nem tartok az auroroktól, szerintem elég elfuserált bagázs, főleg, ha felvették az idióta Duncant is, akit már három éve is simán le tudtam nyomni. De az azért nem hiányzik, hogy felfigyeljenek valamelyik túlbuzgó követőmre. Az meg ki van zárva, hogy megtalálják a Kamrát vagy akár azt a szobát az ötödiken.

_Március 4._

Most először fordult elő velem, hogy nem tudtam megcsinálni az átváltoztatástan leckém!!!! Dumbledore szándékosan adott fel a mardekárosoknak nehezebb témát, mint a többieknek, az biztos, az ájtatos griffendéles szemétláda! Az RBF vizsgákra hivatkozik mindig, amikor sajnálkozó pofával telenyom minket leckével, de nem dőlök be neki.

Mindegy, már tudom, mit csináljak. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy rajtam somolyogjon! Gallagher a Hollóhátból pont jó lesz. Hetedikes, istenítik átváltoztatástanból. Ő fogja megírni a leckém. Tavaly már megreguláztam, meg fogja csinálni, sőt, kussolni fog róla.

_Május __31._

Bassza meg!!!!!

A kígyó kinyírta Myrtle Barnest!!!

Azt a rohadt!

Otthagytam a francba. Nem fogja senki keresni.

Szerintem még meg is köszönnék, hogy kinyírtam. Ritka idegesítő kiscsaj volt!

De nem tudhatja meg senki!

Soha nem láttam még halottat! Nagyon ocsmány!

Basszus, én is így néztem volna ki, ha a múltkor rám néz a kígyó! Itt feküdtem volna, mint ez a hülye liba, kinyúlva!

SOHA!!!!

_Június 1._

Megint kijárási tilalom van. Elég nagy gáz lehet, mert még a Miniszter is idejött ma. A sárvérűek védőszentje, hülye barom! Jó lett volna adni neki valamit, de persze nem lehetett. Majd egyszer!

_Június 2._

Burnett ma megkérdezte tőlem, én intéztem-e el Barnest. Nem válaszoltam neki, csak megkérdeztem, akar-e egy Cruciót. Ebből gondoljon, amit akar, de szerintem jól gondolja.

Azért fura érzés, hogy tulajdonképpen megöltem valakit, ha csak véletlenül is. Olyan izgató dolog rágondolni. Az én kezemben volt az élete. Itt, ebben a kezemben, mint egy dobogó szív. Még jobb lehet, ha tényleg szemtől szembe van így. Elég borzongató rágondolni.

De azóta valahogy tényleg még nagyobb az erőm. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy ez az egész összefügg-e. Mármint az, hogy rendelkeztem az életével, itt volt a kezemben, az valahogy hozzákapcsolódott-e az én erőmhöz.

De simán lehet. Amit a horcruxokról eddig tudok, az alapján logikus.

Szerintem ez lenyűgöző.

_Június 10. _

Írok Dippetnek, hogy ne kelljen nyáron visszamennem abba a patkányfészekbe. Elviselhetetlen lenne most már tényleg. Mardekár Malazár leszármazottja (legalábbis valószínű!!!) egy mugli árvaházban, ahol mugli csótányok parancsolhatnak neki!!!

Az anyám családját innen is meg tudom látogatni, és szerintem Londonba is elengednének, amikor akarom, végül is mindjárt nagykorú vagyok.

_Június 13._

Hagrid mentette meg az iskolát a bezárástól! Micsoda megtiszteltetés egy ilyen félresikerült szerzetnek! Főleg, ha tudná. Végül is ennél nagyobb dicsőségre úgyse számíthatott volna soha az életben! Szerintem tökéletes megoldás volt. Többet nem zavarja a köreimet, a sulit nem zárják be, engem meg biztosan még ki is tüntetnek! Kedvem lenne Dippet képébe röhögni, amikor átadja a díjat! Rettentő vicces az egész.

_Június 14._

A Kamrát sajnos most már veszélyes lenne újra kinyitni addig, amíg ide járok, mert az azt jelentené, hogy ha bezárják az iskolát, az nekem a legrosszabb. Viszont rengeteg energiámba került felfedni a Kamra titkát, és nem akarok gondolni sem arra, hogy Mardekár csalódna, ha tudná, hogy a méltó utóda nem fejezte be a munkáját. Gondolkozni fogok a megoldáson!

Mégis lesznek RBF vizsgák. De egyáltalán nem érdekel.

_Július 6._

Itt vagyok Little Hangletonban. Elég későn értem ide, most már csak holnap megyek el a Gomold-házhoz. A fogadóban alszom, Dickins pénzéből telik.

Egészen biztosan tudom, hogy ez az.

Szemtől szembe találkozom a rokonaimmal. Remélem, méltóak Mardekár Malazár örökségére. Kíváncsi vagyok, hasonlítanak-e rám.

_Július 30._

Dickins meg még egy páran megérkeztek Londonba. Még az iskolában mondtam nekik, hogy talán találkozunk a nyáron, és tanítom őket. Most pedig szükség van rájuk. Persze eszem ágában sincsen túl sokat megtanítani nekik, amúgy sem lennének képesek befogadni azt, amit én tudok. De most már, hogy bizonyosan tudom, hogy mindenki fölé emelkedtem, megtehetem, hogy vetek nekik morzsákat, amiért majd hálásak lehetnek, meg örülhetnek, hogy milyen erősek lettek. Én pedig úgyis ráérek egész nyáron. Nem fogok visszamenni az intézetbe többé, eszem ágában sincs. Majd csak akkor, amikor elpusztítom.

Láthatnak valamit rajtam, mert most már mindegyik Lord Voldemortnak szólít. Egyszer sem kellett figyelmeztetnem őket.

Én vagyok a halál ura.

Azt meg természetesen nem kötöm az orrukra, hogy ők is segíteni fognak abban, hogy véglegesen is az lehessek.

_Augusztus 4._

Jól haladnak a dolgok. A három legnormálisabbat választottam ki, hogy segítsenek valamiben, amiről persze csak annyit tudhatnak, hogy felsőbb célokat szolgál. Nagyon bonyolult varázslatokról van szó, és hosszú ideig tart elvégezni mindet. Egyelőre nem is rendelkezem az összes információval. Majd csak az iskolában fogom befejezni a műveletet. De addig is megteszem az előkészületeket.

Furcsa itt ülni közöttük és tudni, hogy olyan magasságokban vagyok már most, ahová ők sohasem fognak tudni követni, és a java még csak most jön. Jó lenne elmondani nekik, de az az érzésem, így is sejtik, hogy rendkívüli dolgok történtek velem. Pedig nagyon keveset beszélünk. Csak figyelem őket, ahogy egymással beszélgetnek és néha lopott pillantásokkal rám néznek, hogy aztán gyorsan elkapják a tekintetüket. Tudom, hogy félnek tőlem, és mégis keresik a társaságomat. Egytől egyig mind arra vágyik, hogy én elismerjem, magamhoz emeljem. Kellemes érzés, nem mondom. Így érezhette magát Mardekár Malazár is. Szerintem büszke lenne rám. Kár, hogy soha nem fogunk találkozni. Elvégre ő már rég meghalt, én viszont soha nem fogok. Ebből látszik, hogy rajta is túlteszek.

_Augusztus 6._

Lestrange megkérdezte ma tőlem, honnan van az a gyűrű az ujjamon. Megmondtam neki, hogy régi családi ereklye, ami még magáé Mardekáré volt. Most először mondtam ki konkrétan. Természetesen meg is kértem finoman, hogy erről hallgasson. Hálás volt, hogy megtiszteltem a bizalmammal.

A gyűrűt gyakran nézegetem. Jó érzés, hogy van emlékem arról, ami történt. Persze kellemetlen a tudat, hogy egy olyan disznó ujján volt, mint Morfin Gomold. Szégyenletes arra gondolnom, hová süllyedt ez a család, akit Mardekár Malazár habozás nélkül letagadna, de büszke vagyok arra, hogy letöröltem a nevéről a szennyet. Én újra dicsőséget fogok hozni erre a névre.

Azt a három muglit pedig nem bánom egy percig sem jelentett, mintha csótányokat tapostam volna össze. Még annál is könnyebb volt megtenni, mint amire számítottam. Barnes után azt gondoltam, izgalmas érzés lesz egyszer szándékosan ölni, de nem éreztem semmit, csak undort és gyűlöletet. Talán majd ha arra méltó személyt ölök meg egyszer, mint például Dumbledore-t, az majd jobb lesz.

_Augusztus 10._

Burkin holnapra ígérte a könyvet, amiből megtudhatom végre, hogyan kell befejezni egy horcruxot. Nagyon pontosan kell elvégeznem a varázslatot, mert ha valamit rosszul csinálok, akár meg is ölhetem magam. Az lenne csak a sors fintora! De ilyesmi csak pancserekkel történhet, én pedig a világ leghatalmasabb varázslója vagyok. Vagy már majdnem az.

_Szeptember 10._

Teljesen hidegen hagynak azok a dolgok, amikkel Burnették megpróbálják a figyelmemet felkelteni. Lefoglalják a gondolataimat az előkészületek, és valahogy úgy nézek most rájuk, mint szánalmas, szaladgáló kis bogarakra. Nem tudják, hogy valami sokkal nagyszabássúbban gondolkozom én most, mint a griffendélesek megfélemlítése.

Az jár a fejemben, hogy a könyv szerint egy horcruxa már volt néhány varázslónak. Ennél több azonban még egynek sem. Veszélyes műveletnek mondja ugyanis, és szörnyűségesnek. Ettől pedig az emberek meghátrálnak. Ez is a gyengeségüket mutatja.

Pedig a végtelen hatalmat az jelenti, ha mindenki fölé tudok emelkedni.

Miért ne lehetne nekem több? Embert ölni tényleg semmiség. Kellemesnek is mondható, gondolom, ha arra méltóak a megölt személyek, hogy a kezemben tartsam az életük lángját.

A segítőtársaim is jönnek, ha akarom.

Ezért nem fejeztem még be a művem. A gyűrűt terveztem arra, hogy a lelkem egy darabját befogadja. Ha viszont többet is készítek, akkor még velem lehet a gyűrű egy darabig. Szívesen hordom.

_Szeptember 11. _

Sajnos semmilyen forrás nincs arra vonatkozólag, hogy lehetséges-e egynél több horcruxot készíteni. Persze, mert még soha senki nem próbálkozott ilyesmivel előttem. De azért szeretném megtudni, lehet-e, mielőtt megpróbálom.

Merrythought professzor reménytelen eset, fölöslegesen kérdezném. Szerintem tőlem hallana a horcruxokról először.

_Szeptember 12._

Lumpsluck szombatra hívta össze a klubját, az lesz a megfelelő alkalom. Elkápráztatom majd egy kicsit, és utána kiszedem belőle, lehetséges-e hét horcruxot készíteni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tud válaszolni, az öreg bolondul a fekete mágiáért, csak ezzel nem divat dicsekedni. Mintha szégyellni kellene, hogy az embert érdekli a határtalan mágia! Az itteniek által ájtatosan imádott fehér mágia a közelébe sem ér a feketének. Jó lenne, ha ezt nem kellene lesütött szemmel tagadni, mintha valami illetlen dologról lenne szó. Ez kicsit olyan, mint amikor a muglik akarják üldözni a varázslókat meg a boszorkányokat. Miért nem lehet kimondani, hogy pedig a hatalmi felállás éppen hogy fordítva van?

Ezt is meg kell változtatni.

_Szeptember 18._

Ez lesz az utolsó bejegyzésem ebbe a naplóba. Minden készen áll, hogy halhatatlanná váljak. A halál ezentúl áthatolhatatlan pajzsba ütközik majd, ha hozzám akar férni.

Az apám, a nagyanyám és a nagyapám elpusztítása segít hozzá ehhez a csodához. Az ócska életüknek így még célt is adok. Ennél nagyobb dicsőséget nem is kaphatna nyomorult mugli.

Gyerekjáték megvalósítani az ötletet, ami a nyáron pattant ki a fejemből: ez a napló megőrzi majd a bizonyítékot arra, hogy a Titkok Kamrája létezett, és hogy Mardekár Malazár méltó utóda kinyitotta. Ha majd egyszer valaki használni kezdi, meg fogom mutatni neki, hogyan nyissa ki a Kamrát újra. Akkor majd bevégzem Mardekár örökül hagyott megbízását is. Az iskolába többé nem fognak sárvérűek járni!

Nagy tettre készülök, történelmet írok. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még soha egyetlen varázsló sem készített horcruxot ilyen fiatalon. Ez lesz a második történelmi tettem, az elsőnek a Kamrát számítom. Már most túltettem mindenkin, aki előttem valaha élt.

Hogy is láttam Richardson naplójában? Kedves Naplóm, búcsúzom tőled azzal, hogy remélem, soha többé nem találkozunk! Őrizd hűen a titkaimat!

Én, Lord Voldemort ezennel lezárom életem zálogát. Halál, soha többé nem érhetsz hozzám!

57


End file.
